


CROSSROADS

by Mystic75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic75/pseuds/Mystic75
Summary: When Cassie's father sells his soul to a crossroads demon to save his dying wife, he never expected her to die in a car accident within a year. But 10 years later, when the demon comes to collect, he offers the terrified man a way out of the deal. But it will cost him the only thing he has left. His daughter. ---DARK RAPE---ALTERNATE UNIVERSE
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

I wish I could say my life has been everything that I wanted it to be. But, if I did, I'd be lying. Being a hunter isn't the life I would have chosen for myself, but I can't bring myself to regret the choices that I've made. I wasn't going to let the demon that ruined my life get away with what he'd done.

14 years ago, I was 10 years old. Something was happening, but my parents wouldn't tell me what it was. I knew something was wrong, because their behavior began to change. They would speak in hushed whispers and stop talking altogether when I came in the room. I could tell my dad was scared. I had never seen him that terrified and it scared me that he wouldn't tell me what was going on.

6 months later, they couldn't hide it anymore. I knew something was seriously wrong with my mother when her hair started to fall out. She lost so much weight that she looked skeletal and she was so pale that she could have passed for a corpse. My father told me she was sick but wouldn't say what was wrong with her, and he told me she would be fine. But, even at 10 years old, I knew that was a lie.

When my mother went into the hospital, my father disappeared for 3 days, leaving me, a 10 year old girl, to deal with my dying mother. Then on the 3rd day, my mother opened her eyes and smiled at me for the first time in a week. Then my father walked into the room and my heart sank. He looked like he'd been living under a bridge. Maybe he had. My life changed irrevocably after that day. I wish I could say it was for the better.

The doctors were baffled. My mother's cancer was completely gone and nobody could explain it. My mom was blindsided, but my dad didn't question it. It was like he was expecting it. I was just happy that my mom was OK.

For a while everything was great and our lives got back to normal. We were happy.

A year later it all fell apart. My mom was driving home from the store when she was hit head on by a drunk driver. The paramedics said that she died instantly, but she was trapped in the car for nearly 2 hours before the fireman managed to cut her out. I have always carried around the fear that she suffered. But, I'm getting off on a tangent here.

Fast forward to 4 years ago, I got a phone call from my dad. He sounded very drunk and he was sobbing into the phone. I couldn't make out what he was saying except it was something about a demon and mom. When I got home, I found him passed out on the couch with liquor bottles all over the coffee table.

"Dad?", I shouted, shaking his arm. "DAD!" He woke with a start and started crying again. "Dad, what's going on?" He jumped up off the couch and started pacing around the room as he wept. "Dad! I can't help if you won't talk to me!"

OH GOD! CASSIE! WHY DID I DO IT?", he screamed. "I DID IT TO SAVE HER!" He answered his own question. I followed him around the room trying to calm him down but every time I tried to put my hand on his shoulder, he would turn and walk away from me.

"Dad, you're not making any sense!", I said in confusion. "Did what to save who?" He stopped pacing and looked at me with terror in his eyes. He walked back over and slumped back down onto the couch. He leaned over with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He tried to slow his breathing and calm down.

"Cassie, I...I made a deal with a demon to save your mother!", Dad blurted almost too fast for me to understand what he was saying. My brain kind of froze on the words 'deal', 'demon', and 'mother'. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. And a nervous laugh escaped my throat before I could stop it.

"Wha...what are you talking about, Dad?", I stuttered. "Demons aren't real!" I walked over and sat beside him on the couch and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "You're drunk Dad. You don't know what you're saying. Mom died in a car accident. You couldn't have saved her. Dad jumped back up off the couch and turned to face me as I stared up at him.

"No, I mean when she was dying of cancer! I sold my soul to a demon to save your mother!" He covered his face with his hands and sobbed. "I couldn't lose her, Cassie! And I couldn't leave you without a mother!" He started pacing again and words were flying out of his mouth a mile a minute. "I did it all for nothing! She's dead and I sold my soul for nothing! Now the demon is coming for me and I can't stop it! What am I gonna do Cassie? I don't wanna die! I don't wanna go to Hell!"

"I'm afraid that's not up to you", a gruff voice came from the corner of the room. I turned and saw a man dressed all in black looking at me with a wide smile plastered on his scruffy face. He wore a stylish black suit, blue silk tie, and a long black over coat. His polished black dress shoes gleamed in the low light as he walked toward the couch.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SOUL! I'LL DO ANYTHING!", my dad pleaded, falling down on his knees. The man just stood there smiling down at him. He looked over at me and his grin widened and his eyes turned bright red, like they were bleeding but no blood came out. Little wisps of red smoke seemed to roll from them instead. I gasped and tried to disappear into the cushions on the couch.

"Anything?", the demon asked, still staring at me with those inhuman eyes. "I usually send my hounds to collect the souls, but I wanted to meet this beautiful creature". The demon walked around my father, still cowering on the floor. He walked slowly toward me until he was standing just inches from the couch I was curled up on. I had my knees pulled up and my arms wrapped around them.

"A pleasure Love", the demon purred. Before I could even blink, he grabbed my hand. I tried to pull it away from him, but he was incredibly strong. He brought it slowly up to his mouth. I thought he was going to bite me. But instead he kissed the back of my hand tenderly. He looked up at me with his lips still pressed to the back of my hand. His eyes looked like normal human eyes again. It did NOT make me feel any better. I was breathing hard through my nose and my eyes were wide with terror. He took note of my fear and released my hand.

"Now, you would really do anything to get out of our little deal, yes?", the demon said to my father as he walked back around to stand in front of him. He looked down at my father with gentle eyes. The demon stroked the top of my father's head as if he was petting the family dog. My father nodded frantically and the demon's smile was terrifying. "Anything?", the demon cooed as he knelt next to my father.

"YES! OF COURSE! ANYTHING YOU WANT! IT'S YOURS!", my father was hysterical at this point. "I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME!" The demon started to giggle. The giggle turned into a full on belly laugh. The demon stood back up and looked back at me and his eyes turned that sickening red again.

"I want your daughter".

"What?", my father looked up at the demon in confusion. "N-NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER SOUL!" My father got up and stood in front of me. Shielding me from the demon.

"Her soul?", the demon asked, chuckling. "You misunderstand my intentions". He held his hands out wide to show he meant no harm, but the smirk on his face said otherwise. "I don't want her soul!" My dad sighed with relief. "I want all of her". The look of lust he shot me had me trembling in abject horror.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! My dad backed up toward me, his voice shaking badly. "She's all I have left!", his words came out in a whisper. The demon stepped back a few feet and shrugged at him. This vicious snarling came from the far corner of the room. The sound seemed to move around the room until it stopped next to the demon. He put his hand out and patted something that we couldn't see. But judging from how high the demon's hand sat on this unseen thing, it was very large.

"I guess it's time to go then my friend", the demon said sadly. "My hound is very impatient. And very hungry". The snarling seemed to get closer. I could hear sharp nails scraping on the hardwood floor. Heavy panting could be heard between the snarls and growls. My father fell down on his knees in front of me, facing the creature. His hair was blown back from his face by the hot breath of the beast. I could smell it's putrid breath from where I was sitting, curled up on the couch behind my dad.

"WAIT!, my father screamed! The demon snapped his fingers and the invisible beast whined and seemed to move away tho I could not see where it had gone. "OK! YOU HAVE A DEAL! JUST DON'T LET THAT THING KILL ME, OK?" My father crawled toward the demon on his hands and knees, begging for his life.

"Daddy?", I whimpered. "What are you doing?" He froze there on all fours and his head dropped as he started to sob. He sat up on his knees with his head still hanging.

"I'm so sorry baby.", he whispered. "I-I can't..." The man I loved more than anything in the world had just sold me to a demon to save his miserable excuse for a soul. "I can't die like this!" He turned back toward the demon and grabbed his pant leg. "What are you going to do with her?" The demon smiled and looked at me.

"That's none of your business anymore, is it Dad?" The demon chuckled. "But, let's just say that your little girl and I will get to know each other quite well". The demon snickered at his own joke. My father panicked, pulling at the demon's leg again.

"NO! PLEASE! DON"T HURT HER!" The demon shoved him backwards, grimacing in disgust at being touched by this sniveling little mortal. The demon kicked my father hard in the face before walking toward me, straightening his suit. He huffed and cracked his knuckles one at a time. I flinched at the loud popping sounds and refused to look at those demon eyes again.

"Cassie, is it?" He tilted his head trying to get a read on me, but I refused to answer or look at him. A whimper tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop it. "Now, now Sweetheart. Don't fret. I won't be taking you today", the demon purred at me. "I'm going to be nice and give you some time to accept your fate." The demon knelt down in front of the couch and put his hand on my knee. I flinched and tried to scoot away from him, but there was nowhere to go. I trembled under his touch. "I'm giving you five years to adjust to this, and I will be back for you. With that, he was gone. I screamed into the cushions of the couch. The scream turned into sobs. I got up and ran out the door.

That was the last time I saw the man I used to call my father.


	2. Chapter 2

I've spent the last 4 1/2 years trying to find a way to kill the demon that ruined my life. I'd found incantations to exorcise demons, but I needed something to get rid of one permanently. I ganked a lot of creepy crawlies along the way. The name Cassie Blake was really getting around. Sometimes hunters even came to me for help.

Then I met Rufus Turner. We happened to be working the same Wendigo case in Salt Lake. So we decided to work it together. After we ganked that sucker, I mentioned that I was trying to find a way to gank a certain crossroads demon. He told me that Sam and Dean Winchester had a special knife that could kill demons. He gave me their number.

I was really nervous to meet the brothers. I had heard so much about them that it was kind of intimidating. They were probably the best hunters on the planet. Demons and angels alike gravitate around them like moths to a flame, and it was just as dangerous for them (the demons and angels, I mean). It was like nothing could touch them, as if they had divine protection or something. The Winchesters were like celebrities of the supernatural world. My hands shook as I dialed the phone.

They were working a case down in Baton Rouge and agree to meet me at a bar close to the motel where they were staying. That was good for me, as I could get a room at that motel if they agreed to help me. Pulling into the parking lot of the bar, I spotted the famous or infamous (depending on who you asked) Impala and nearly started to hyperventilate. I had to sit in my car for a good 10 minutes just to calm myself down.

As I walked into the bar, I was grateful that there weren't many people there. It made the brothers easier to spot. When I walked up to their table, they both stood up to greet me. They were both taller than I was at 5' 7", but the one brother was immense! It was like standing next to a tree. I had to crane my neck to look up at him. I learned that the shorter one was Dean and the Redwood standing next to him was Sam, the one I spoke to on the phone.

Sam offered me a seat between them and there was a bottle of beer waiting in front of me. I sat there staring at that bottle for a long time (at least it seemed like a long time to me). I watched the droplets of condensation slide down the neck of that cold bottle like it was the only thing left in the world. Eventually, Sam cleared his throat before he started talking.

"So, Cassie! What brings you down to the swamp?" Sam took a long swig of his beer before he continued. Dean sat on my other side with a smirk on his face, albeit a friendly one. "From what we've heard about you, you're not a hunter that needs help ganking a run of the mill monster. It must be pretty serious". I took a sip of my beer and sighed.

"Also personal", I said. "A demon...", my voice shook as the words stuttered out of my mouth. "A demon is coming to collect me in 6 months". Sam and dean exchanged confused glances. Then Sam's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

"Did you make a deal with a crossroads demon?", Sam whispered. Dean's eyes bugged out at his brother's question. I just shook my head as I stared at my hands. When I looked up again they were both staring at me with those confused expressions again. I looked back down at the bottle on the table. I didn't want to relive that night again, but what other choice did I have?

"My dad sold his soul to save my mom, who was dying of cancer", I said softly. "Which was pointless because she died in a car crash a year later. Sam sighed and looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Cassie", Sam said. "But It's not the first deal that's ended that way". I heaved a heavy sigh and just nodded. I figured as much. You can't trust demons to stick to a deal.

"But when it came time for the demon to collect", I said, "and that giant invisible monster showed up, my dad begged him to be let out of his contract. The demon gave him a way out". I took two long swigs from the beer in front of me before I continued. "He only had to give up the only thing he had left...Me".

"And your old man agreed to this?", Dean hissed at me. Tears were streaming down my face as I nodded again. I had lost my voice and a sob escaped my mouth before I could stop it. Sam shot Dean an angry look and put his hand over mine, squeezing it gently. Dean looked down like a child who'd been chided by his mother.

"Do you know this demon's name?", Sam asked me, still holding my hand. I shook my head, the tears didn't seem to want to stop. "Can you describe him?" I nodded my head and wiped my nose on the sleeve of my coat, sniffling.

"Um...white guy, black suit, blue silk tie, black overcoat, and a British sounding accent". Dean slammed his fist down on the table making me jump. They looked at each other with the same knowing expressions on their faces. They knew exactly who this asshole was.

"CROWLEY!", they both snarled at the same time. They must have had dealings with this jerk in the past and it didn't appear to be very pleasant for them. I kept my head down. It was getting pretty tense at this table. Dean jumped out of his chair and started pacing back and forth in front of the table.

"IT HAD TO BE FUCKIN' CROWLEY?!", Dean shouted in my direction. "THE GODDAMN KING OF HELL?!" Everyone in the bar was looking at us. I tried to melt into my chair, but I obviously didn't get very far. Sam jumped from his chair and whispered heatedly in Dean's ear. Dean sat back down in his chair and breathed heavy through his nose. "I'm sorry I yelled at you", Dean said through gritted teeth, He wouldn't look at me.

"It's OK, Dean", I whispered. "I was angry too. For a long time". I looked down at my hands and sighed. "But now I've run out of time. Crowley's coming for me in 6 months and he insinuated that he was going to...", I grimaced, not being able to finish what I was going to say. Bile rose up into my throat and I swallowed hard, trying to push it back down. It was Dean this time that reached out to comfort me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"That won't happen", Dean said gently. "He will die before I let him touch you. Understand?" I nodded again. I seemed to be doing a lot of that. He reached out with his other hand and lifted my chin. His eyes were warm, just like his smile. I glanced over at Sam and saw the same smile.

The brother's drove back to the motel, with me following behind in my beat up Chevy Nova. I was able to get the room right next to there's in case there was trouble. I laid awake for a long time that night. All this new info rattled around in my brain and I was afraid to shut my eyes for fear I would see those blood red ones in my dreams. For months after my encounter with that monster, I had nightmares about those eyes.

THE KING OF HELL? And I thought I was in trouble when it was just an ordinary crossroads demon. How was I gonna fight the KING OF HELL? The Winchesters were strong and resourceful. I just hoped that they knew how to kill this fucker. Because if they didn't, this was gonna be a long, rough 6 months.

For all of us.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next several weeks we tried, unsuccessfully, to summon Crowley. It seemed he had found a way to stay hidden. We weren't sure if it was because he was the king of hell of if he had found another way. But what ever it was, it was effective. We searched every reference to the King of Hell that we could find, trying to see if there was a way to kill him or get me out of this contract. I was becoming frustrated by our lack of progress.

I moved into the bunker with the brother's because it was just easier that way and they had plenty of room. I spent hours in the library trying to find anything that could get me out of this mess. Slowly it was becoming obvious, at least to me, that all this reading was getting us nowhere. I sat at the table with my head in my hands, on the verge of tears.

"How's it going Cassie?", a soft voice came from the doorway. I jumped at the unexpected sound. I turned to see Sam standing there with two mugs in his hands. "I'm sorry that I startled you Cassie. I thought you'd like some coffee". He walked over to the table and set the steaming cup down in front of me.

"Oh! Thanks Sam", I said. I was so frustrated that when I pulled my hands out of my hair, several strands came with them. "We gotta figure out how to get Crowley off my back before I pull all my hair out!" Sam sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. I stared at our hands locked together and had to remind myself to breathe.

"We'll find the answer Cassie", Sam said soothingly. "We won't let Crowley have you, OK?" He shot me that sweet Sam smile that I grew to love. My heart started beating fast. Why does my body tingle every time he touches me? He made me forget my problems, even if it's just for a little while. But nothing could chase away the fear when I laid down at night. Crowley follows me into my dreams.

"Hello, Darling. I'm coming for you", the demon growled. "You know you can't escape me Cassie!" I'm tied, spread eagle, on a bed and the demon circled around it like a shark circling when it smells blood in the water. "You also know what I'm going to do to you when I have you all to myself, don't you Love?" Suddenly he's on top of me, taking me brutally, while I scream. All I can see are those blood red orbs staring down at me. Sam came running into my room and woke me up. I'm still screaming.

"Shhh...It's OK Cassie!", Sam soothed. "Your OK. He's not here, OK?" I struggled against him, panting. My eyes were wide, searching the room for the monster that haunted my dreams. I sobbed into Sam's shoulder as I clutched his arm. Dean poked his head in the door and I looked up at him, trying to stifle the tears pouring out of me. I hated crying in front of Dean. He was so confident in his belief that we would find the answer. And when I cried in front of him, I felt like I was doubting his abilities and emasculating him.

"I'm sorry guys", I whispered. "I hate keeping you up like this". Dean walked over and sat on the other side of my bed. He looked at me with a seriousness that I'd never seen on him before. He grabbed my hand and looked at it for a moment before he spoke.

"Now you listen to me, Cassie Blake! You have nothing to be sorry for! All of us have had nightmares at one time or another. And you have more reason to have them than anyone. I can't imagine what your going through right now. We're hear to help. Whatever you need. And if you need us to sit up with you all night, that's what we'll do. Got it?" His firm expression didn't waver until I finally nodded. Then his expression softened and he smiled at me. "Good. Now, how about I make us some tea, hmm?"

"That would be wonderful, Dean. Thanks." I was so touched by his words that my voice shook as I answered. Dean wasn't much for expressing emotion and I knew that this was his way of showing me how much he cared about me. Dean was really a sweet guy once you got past the rough outer layers. And he made me laugh. He was like a 10 year old trapped in a thirty year old's body.

We sat on my bed, sipping tea, and talking. We talked about anything but what was on all of our minds. Sam and Dean kept my mind from wandering back to the nightmare that was my life. Even if it was for just a few hours. When it was clear that I couldn't stay awake anymore, Dean said his good nights again and left. Sam stayed with me until I was asleep again. I'm not sure when he left, but I didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

But I wasn't free from the terror during the day. Anytime I heard a strange noise or if someone spoke when I wasn't paying attention, I would jump out of my skin. I was always on edge. I always felt as if there was a cold hand sitting on the back of my neck waiting to yank me backwards and into the arms of the red eyed demon. I was afraid to enter dark rooms for fear that I would see him standing there when I turned on the light. I felt like I was slowly losing my mind as that day got closer and closer.

But it wasn't all nightmares and anxiety. Dean always tried to keep the mood light in the bunker. His sense of humor was so child like and endearing. Anytime he was in the room, he seemed to suck up all the tense feelings I was having and make me feel a little bit better. Even when we were hitting the books and I was getting frustrated he managed to say or do something that would have me in stitches. And Sam chased away the demons in my head just with a glance in my direction. Every time he walked into the room, the temperature seemed to rise by at least 10 degrees! If I wasn't careful I could fall for him. Or was I falling? I wasn't entirely sure.

This is my life with the Winchesters. For however long it lasts.


	4. Chapter 4

We were losing hope that we would ever find a solution. We only had 3 weeks left before my time was up and Crowely would come for me. My nightmares were getting so bad that I hardly slept at night and my anxiety was so debilitating that I could barely function during the day. I could tell the guys were worried about me. They started taking turns sleeping on the floor next to my bed. They would talk to me until I got too tired to stay awake. It helped...sometimes.

Sam and Dean had asked me several times if they could ask their angel friend, Castiel, for help and I blatantly refused. I had heard stories about angels that they were as bad or worse than demons. I didn't trust them and I couldn't understand why they had so much faith in this one. Now I wished I had agreed to let him help sooner.

One night, as Sam slept next to my bed, I had the worst dream yet. I was running through the bunker, running from those horrible eyes. I rounded the corner, into the library and saw Sam standing at one of the bookcases. He was thumbing through a book with his back to me. I ran toward him, screaming.

"Sam! Help me! PLEASE!" I grabbed him by the arm and he turned around agonizingly slow. I looked up into his eyes and they weren't those soft , gentle, HUMAN eyes that I had grown to love. They were the demon's blood red orbs that terrified me so badly that I couldn't think. This demon-Sam-thing smiled down at me with lust in his eyes. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing would come out. I tried to back away and tripped over my own feet, sprawling on the floor on my back.

"What's the matter Cassie?", The creature laughed. I started to scramble backwards on my ass. "Where you going in such a hurry?" He started to stalk toward me slowly. And no matter how fast I went, he never got any farther away. And he was walking so slowly. My brain couldn't understand why he was gaining on me. And I couldn't seem to get on my feet either. I continued to scoot backwards on my backside, my eyes locked on his. "You can't escape me sweetheart. You know that, don't you?"

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!", I screeched at him in terror. His hand shot out and grabbed me by the throat, lifting me up to meet his face, my feet dangling off the floor. I gasped and wheezed as he squeezed off my air. My face turned red as I tried, unsuccessfully, to take a breath. He pulled me so close to his face that our noses almost touched.

"YOUR MINE, YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!", the monster growled in my face. He slammed his lips into mine and kissed me so hard that it hurt. I squealed and pushed at his shoulders with both hands, but he was so strong. When I tried to kick him, he threw me onto my stomach on the large wooden conference table that sat in the middle of the room. If I had had any air in my lungs, it would have been knocked out of me. I just laid there gasping for air. My lungs were screaming and I was fighting not to blackout.

The demon with Sam's face, crawled up onto the table and up over my back. I tried to push up on all fours, he shoved me back down on my face, laying his full weight on top of me, pushing the air out of my lungs again. He grabbed me by the hair and yanked my head back so he could whisper in my ear, his breath wreaked of sulfur.

"You just don't get it", the demon cooed. " I own you". He chuckled in my ear and I almost threw up all over the table. I heard this awful ripping sound and I realized he had shredded my jeans and shirt with his free hand. How did he do that? He yanked my hair harder as he spat in my ear. "Now you will know what being my bitch really means!" He sat up on my hips, pushing my face back down on the table with the hand that was gripping my hair. I could hear him unbuckling his belt and that's when I screamed.

"Cassie! Wake up!", Sam shouted. I opened my eyes but all I could see was that demon that looked like Sam sneering at me. I continued to scream as I thrashed on the bed. Sam could do nothing but hold me down. "Shhh...Cassie! It's Sam! The demon's not here! Crowley's not here! Cassie wake up!" Dean flung the door open and ran to the other side of the bed. He grabbed my legs to keep me from kicking Sam in the stomach.

"What's happening Sammy?", Dean growled at his brother. This was not normal for my nightmares. I usually woke up pretty quickly after one of the guys woke me or I woke myself. But it was like I was stuck inside my head. Sam was all out of ideas, except one. He reared back and slapped me in the face. Dean's eyes went wide as he stared at his brother. My eyes were just as wide as I was pulled forcefully from my dream.

"Cassie?", Sam breathed. "Are you OK?" I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open before a wail rolled up my throat and poured out of me. I clutched at Sam's collar and sobbed into his chest. He cradled my head while his other hand rubbed gentle circles on my back. "It's OK, Cassie", Sam whispered. "It's over now".

"HE HAD YOUR FACE SAM!", I screamed into his shirt. "THE DEMON WAS WEARING YOUR FACE!" I could feel the breath catch in Sam's throat before he let it out with a heavy sigh. He continued to rub my back and stroke my hair as I cried. Dean sat on the edge of my bed with his hand over his mouth. He didn't know how to deal with a hysterical woman. Little by little, I began to calm down as my breathing slowed. "Call your angel Sam", I whispered. "I can't do this anymore!"

"OK Cassie, OK.", Sam said. "Castiel?", Sam said with his head lowered like he was praying. "Cas! We need to talk to you! NOW! I looked over Sam's shoulder and saw a man with messy hair, wearing a trench coat. He was staring at me with narrowed eyes. Sam saw my gaze shift to the other side of the room and he turned to look at the strange man. "Castiel, we need your help. This is Cassie", Sam gestured to me. "A demon is coming for her".

"I know", the angel said in a gruff voice. He walked closer to the bed and I noticed something large and metal in his right hand. I scooted back against the headboard and looked over at Sam to see what his body language told me about the angels intentions. Sam was calm and didn't shrink away as the angel approached. I took it as a sign that the angel wasn't here to harm me and I calmed down some.

"What do you mean, 'you know'?", Dean asked. He folded his arms across his chest and growled at the angel. "If you knew, why didn't you come sooner?" Dean glared at him accusingly. Cas held out the foot long, pointed metal object and handed it to Dean as he spoke.

"Because I was busy looking for this". And then the angel looked up at me. "And I know how your guest feels about angels. I thought it best to wait until I had the spear". He looked back over at the object in Dean's hand. Dean looked up at Cas with a puzzled look on his face. "It is The Spear of Destiny", Castiel said. It is the head of the spear that pierced the side of Christ at the Crucifixion". All of our eyes grew wide as we stared at the old metal spear in Dean's hands. "If you can stab Crowley with it, he WILL die".

"How...how did you get this?", Dean stuttered. Cas looked down and sighed.

"Let's just say that there are a lot of very upset angels up there that would kill me if they knew I took this. So please, keep it hidden". I hung my head as my cheeks turned red. This angel risked his life for me even though he knew that I hated his kind. I was so ashamed of how I acted. I was kicking myself for my own shortsightedness.

"Thank you Castiel", I whispered. "And I'm sorry for not trusting you. I was wrong". I stared down at my hands. I was too ashamed to look at him.

"It's alright", Cas said. "My kind hasn't done much lately to earn the trust of mortals. I'm not surprised that humans hate us". He knelt down next to the bed so we were at eye level and looked at me. "But I am not like my brothers. I care about what happens to GOD's favored creations". The tears started to flow now. I certainly didn't feel like GOD's favored creation right now. Honestly, I felt like GOD was punishing me for something that I didn't know about. Castiel's expression softened ever so slightly as he spoke again.

"I will do everything I can to stop the King of Hell from taking you".


	5. Chapter 5

Because we couldn't summon Crowley and going to Hell obviously wasn't an option, this was going to be very difficult to pull off. Sam and Dean were confident that they could kill Crowley if they could get close enough and take him by surprise, but coming up with a way to do that was another story. Cas was useless in this regard as Crowley was hidden from him as well. Our only option was to wait until Crowley came for me, which meant we'd only get one shot at this.

But in the meantime the dreams were getting worse every night. The brothers were having a harder time waking me up. Two nights before the main event, Dean was sleeping on my floor this time. My dream started as it always did, with me running through the bunker, running from HIM. I couldn't see him, but I could hear him whispering in my ear like he was standing right next to me.

"Cassie!", he whispered in a sing song voice. I felt something grab my ankles and I flew forward onto my face in the long corridor between the bedrooms. I scurried forward on my stomach as I felt those cold hands slide up my calves and over the backs of my knees. When I felt a hand grab the back of my pants, I rolled over onto my back and tried to kick out at whatever had a hold of me, but there was nothing there. I was alone. But that GOD awful laughing rang out through the bunker, taunting me.

I turned as I stood up and that red eyed demon was standing nose to nose with me. I tried to take a step back and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me against him. He grabbed my other wrist and twisted both of them behind my back and held them there with one hand. He grabbed the back of my head with his free hand and yanked me toward him. His lust grew as he stared into my eyes. He jerked my head forward, crashing his lips into mine.

My squeals of protest were muffled by his mouth on mine. His tongue was like a slimy worm smashing against my teeth, trying to pry them open. He shoved me hard against the wall, bashing my head. My mouth flew open in a gasp and he slammed his face back into mine, using my gasp as his invitation to invade my mouth with his disgusting tongue. I refused to play his game and just stood there like a mannequin not responding to his advances.

His frustration with my lack of response was growing and he growled in my face before throwing me on the floor on my back. He was on top of me before I could even blink, ripping my shirt open. I flung my hands up, trying to scratch his eyes out. He grabbed my wrists again and pulled them up over my head, holding them with one hand, as he continued to tear at my clothing with the other. He stared down at my exposed chest, licking his lips like a hungry predator.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the breasts of a goddess?", Crowley moaned in my face, as I stared up at the ceiling. His free hand landed on my rib cage and slid upwards over the swell of my breast, stopping when his fingertips found my nipple. He circled my pink nub with his thumb as he spoke. "You know these little midnight trysts inside your mind have been fun, but I can't wait to have my cock buried inside the real thing!" My eyes went wide as I started to comprehend what he had just said. These weren't just nightmares. He was inside my head!

"WHAT?! NO!", I screamed and struggled. "IT'S ONLY A DREAM! YOUR NOT HERE! NOT HERE!" He laughed as I sobbed, thrashing against him. He was so strong! His hand snaked up and grasped my throat but didn't squeeze. His thumb pressed against my chin, turning my face away from him so he could nibble and suck at the tender flesh of my neck. "STOP! PLEASE!" He ignored my pleas and sucked the skin hard over my pulse point. I cringed as I felt the blood rising up closer to the surface of my skin.

"You taste so good Darling!", the demon purred into my neck. " I want to taste you for real!" I could feel his hot breath on my skin. I could hear and feel that terrible ripping again as he shredded my pants and underwear. I jerked and struggled under him, trying to pull my arms free. It got me nowhere. It wasn't long before I was completely naked under him. The demon reached down between us and unbuckled his belt.

"NO!", I screeched, bucking my hips, trying to knock him off me. He laughed in my face, pulling his pants down past his hips. I felt his erection slap me in the thigh. "PLEASE DON'T!", I pleaded. I felt him slide forward, powerless to stop him. The tip of his cock slipped past my folds pushing against my entrance. He paused leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"Are you ready, Sweetheart?", Crowley breathed. I shook my head frantically. "That's too bad", Crowley pouted, thrusting forward without warning. I screamed but didn't wake up. Why wasn't I waking up? He pushed my face to the side so he could get at my neck. He kissed and sucked my skin viciously as he hammered into me. It hurt so bad. It felt like I was being torn apart. "YOUR SO BLOODY TIGHT CASSIE!", he moaned. I sobbed into my arm, refusing to look at him.

He sped up his thrusts as he grunted and panted in my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for it to be over. He grabbed my leg behind the knee and threw it over his shoulder to get deeper. It felt like I was being impaled by a tent pole. It seemed to go on forever, I was in so much pain! Until finally he started to lose his rhythm, as his thrust began to stutter. He was close to his release.

"Do you want my spunk inside you, Pet?", Crowley growled breathlessly. "Do you want to have my baby, my Lovely?", he was so close that he was shuddering. "You like it when I hurt you, don't you Darling?" His grunts got louder and his shuddering became almost violent as he slammed into me.

"NOOOOOOO!", I shrieked. My scream pushed him over the edge and he came hard. He buried his sweaty face in my hair as he panted. "Nooooooooo!", my whimper was almost inaudible, but he heard me loud and clear.

"Yes", he cooed against my ear. I could feel the way his lips curled into a devilish smile as he spoke. "Just a few more days and you'll be mine. All mine". His laughter filled my head and I thought I would go insane.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!", I screamed as I bolted up in my bed. I was panting hard and covered in sweat. Dean jumped up off the floor grabbing my shoulders. I looked up at him with the realization that I was still screaming. I gasped and sobbed into Dean's chest while he held me against him. "THEY'RE NOT DREAMS!", I SHOUTED. "NOT DREAMS!"

"Shhh! Cassie!", Dean soothed. "You're OK now! Calm down!" I started to hyperventilate. I saw Sam come running into the room and I flew out of the bed and grabbed him around the middle.

"DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK TO SLEEP! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T LET HIM GET ME AGAIN!, I screamed in Sam's face. I was panting so hard that I thought I was going to pass out.

"Cassie? What's wrong?", Sam asked. He had never seen me in this state before. "Dean, what's going on? Sam looked over at his brother in confusion.

"She's not making much sense Sam", Dean shrugged. He had the same confused expression on his face. "She keeps yelling something about them not being dreams". Dean looked at me with sad eyes, like he thought I might be losing my grip on reality or something. Who knows. Maybe I am!

"THEY'RE NOT, SAM!", I shrieked at him. "THEY'RE NOT DREAMS! HE'S IN MY HEAD! HE TOLD ME! HE SAID HE COULDN'T WAIT TO HAVE ME FOR REAL!" I was totally hysterical, screaming and blubbering, not being able to stop. Sam grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me, trying to get me to focus on him. I continued to wail. "OH GOD! HE'S STILL IN THERE, SAM! AND I CAN'T GET HIM OUT!" Sam and Dean exchanged terrified glances.

"CASSIE! LOOK AT ME!", Sam said firmly. "You're awake now! He can't get to you now, right?" He made me focus on him and nothing else. I nodded, not the the least bit sure that I agreed. I tried to slow my breathing as Sam sat me back down on the bed. "I can call Cas", Sam said. "Maybe he can help". I nodded again. I wasn't gonna reject his help a second time. "CAS! We need your help, Cas!"

"Yes?", a gravelly voice called from the other side of the room. He walked over to the bed and looked at me with sad eyes. He knew the day was near when the demon would come. A moment later his eyes grew wide with something like anger. Did angel's get angry? I didn't know. "Crowley has been invading your mind!", Cas growled. I guess they did get angry! I lowered my head and nodded. He reached out to touch my head, but stopped. "May I?" I nodded again. He placed his palm on my head and closed his eyes.

"What do you see, Cas?", Sam asked. Cas removed his hand and dropped his head and released a ragged breath. He looked at Sam in despair.

"Do you really want me to answer that Sam?", Cas asked quietly. "I don't think you'd like what I see". Sam's face contorted in pain and he swore under his breath, closing his eyes. Mind rape was low, even for Crowley, or so he had thought. "Is there a way to stop him from tramping around in her brain again?"

"I can put up a temporary wall inside her mind", Cas said. "But it won't last long. A few days at the most". I nodded and Cas put his hand back on my head. "Close your eyes Cassie, and try to relax". I closed my eyes and his hand began to glow. Even with my eyes closed, I could see the light through my eyelids. His hand began to get very warm. The warmth seemed to seep into my skin and then down into my brain. I heard a strange POP inside my head and the light and his hand were gone. I opened my eyes and looked up at Cas.

"How do you feel Cassie", Sam asked. His eyes searched mine for anything that might be wrong. I looked anywhere but at Sam. I didn't want him to see the lie in my eyes.

"I feel fine Sam", I said. I didn't want to say that because that's not how I felt at all. How I felt was like I was crawling toward the edge of a cliff, ready to throw myself over it.

"Good", Sam replied with a relieved sigh. "Hopefully, if we can catch Crowley off guard, this will all be over soon". Cas' eyes went wide again as he looked at Sam. "What?", Sam asked. He saw the fear in Cas' eyes and he didn't see that very often. "Cas, what's wrong?"

"Crowley has been inside her head!", Cas groaned. "Which means he knows everything that she knows!" Cas paced the floor in front of my bed. "He will have seen the Spear of Destiny and know we will try to kill him with it!" Sam cringed and got up off of the bed, swearing under his breath again.

"I'm sorry Sam", I said in a small voice, looking down at my hands. "I should never have gotten you involved in this. And I ruined the only plan we have". Sam walked quickly back over to my bed and crouched down in front of me so we were at eye level with each other. He grabbed both of my hands and looked in my eyes for a long moment before he spoke.

"Cassie, you have nothing to be sorry for", Sam said softly. "You didn't ask for any of this to happen and you didn't ruin anything. You couldn't have know what Crowley was doing. It'll still work out. You'll see!"

"I hope you're right Sam".


	7. Chapter 7

I was so jumpy that whole day before the demon was to come for me that I was pretty much debilitated with fear. Sam hovered around me like an over protective mother. My hands shook so bad that I couldn't even hold a cup of tea without sloshing it all over me.

The brothers refused to leave me alone for fear that Crowley would decide to come early, or that I might try to harm myself rather than be taken by the demon. And, believe me, I thought about it. Long and hard. But, then I thought about how much Sam and Dean had been there for me and helped me figure out a way around this mess. I couldn't let everything they had been through be in vain. I especially couldn't do that to Sam. I know he didn't feel for me the same way I felt for him, but I just couldn't bring myself to hurt him like that if there was a slim chance that he had any feelings for me at all.

After dinner, Sam and I were sitting on the sofa watching TV, but I was so tired that nothing on the screen was making any sense. My chin kept dropping to my chest and I would jerk awake with a start. Sam looked over at me and narrowed his eyes. He stood up turning around to face me and stuck his hand out. I looked at his hand and then back up at his face.

"What?", I muttered. "Where we going?" He just shook his hand at me impatiently and sighed. I rolled my eyes and took his hand. He pulled me up off the couch and led me back to his room. "What's going on Sam?", I asked confused. I had assumed that he was going to make me go to bed when he saw me falling asleep.

"We're sleeping in my room tonight", Sam said softly. My eyes went wide and they darted around the room. I wasn't scared, per se, but I was in a state of shock. But Sam took my reaction for fear and his hands shot up placatingly. "It's not what you thing Cassie", Sam said quickly. "I'm just tired of sleeping on the floor and my bed is big enough for both of us. I wouldn't do anything to you, you know that, right?"

"I know that Sam", I said in a whisper. I looked over at the bed and saw that it was huge! Well, it had to be to support this Redwood every night. She snorted when she imagined Sam trying to sleep in her bed, his feet dangling off the end. "What?", Sam asked, puzzled at my outburst. I just shook my head trying to control the giggles. "I need to change for bed", I said when I had control of myself again.

"Right!", Sam said, throwing his index finger in the air, like it was his idea. I smirked at him and went back to my room. I changed into an oversized T-shirt and pajama pants. I combed my hair and put it up in a loose ponytail and brushed my teeth. I wasn't gonna lay next to Sam all night with dragon breath!

I went back across the hall and the door to Sam's room was opened slightly. I pushed it the rest of the way open without thinking. Sam was standing in front of his dresser with his back to me. He was digging in a drawer for something. He was clothed in only a pair of sweat pants that sat very low on his hips. My mouth dropped open and my eyes grew wide as I stared at all the muscles moving under his skin. I had never seen such a body on a man before. It was like looking at the statue of a Greek god that suddenly came to life! I stopped breathing.

Sam turned, holding a T-shirt in his hand, and smiled at me. My breath came out in a whoosh and I looked away. My cheeks turned red as I stuttered out an apology.

I...I'M SO S-SORRY SAM!, I squeaked. "I...I SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED! I DIDN'T TH-THINK!" Sam put on the shirt as he walked over to stand in front of me. As I stared down at the floor, I saw his bare feet come into view and my breath caught in my throat again. He laid a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"It's OK Cassie", Sam soothed. "With everything you're going through, I'm surprised you haven't been committed!" He chuckled a little at his joke. I smiled but my cheeks stayed beet red. I couldn't get the images of his bare torso out of my head. And then I started to wonder what the rest of him looked like. I had to shake my head to clear it of the X-rated thoughts that came pouring out.

"Pick a side Cassie", Sam said. "Whichever you like". He held his arm out like he was a product model on the Price Is Right. I looked at the large bed and then back at Sam. I crawled under the covers and scooted to the side farthest from the door. He seemed to realize that I wanted him to be between me and the door. But, if I had thought about it, I would have realized that demons don't really need to use doors. Sam settled down on the other side of the bed, careful to stay on his own side.

I was so tired that I was asleep within a minute of my head hitting the pillow. I dreamed of those red eyes again, but it wasn't like when Crowley was inside my head. That didn't mean that it wasn't terrifying. No matter where I ran in the bunker, those eyes were always staring at me from the shadows. I don't know how long I dreamed, but I woke to Sam shaking me awake as I was thrashing around in my sleep.

"Cassie?", Sam asked, concerned. "You OK Sweetie?" I nodded but my heart was beating hard and fast. I was panting as he held me. I buried my face in his chest and just listened to his steady heartbeat, letting it calm me down. GOD! He smelled so good! I looked up at him with longing and he looked back at me, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. We just stared at each other for a long time. I couldn't be sure, but I think I felt his heartbeat kick up a notch and his breathing become heavier.

He laid me back onto my pillow, but didn't move away from me. His face hovered over mine and his eyes shifted back and forth as he continued to stare deeply into mine. It was like he was searching for something there. My soul maybe? I wasn't sure. He caressed me cheek softly as he leaned in and touched his lips to mine gently. His hand slid down my face and over the sensitive flesh of my neck as his kiss became deeper, more passionate.

I opened my mouth, granting him entrance and his tongue fought with mine frantically. His tongue ran over my bottom lip and down my chin to my neck. I moaned and grabbed his hair with both hands. His hand pulled the collar of my nightshirt down so his mouth could lap at my collar bone. He looked up at me, his pupils blown.

"I want to see you", Sam breathed. "Can I take this off?" He tugged at my shirt. I just nodded, out of breath. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up over my head. He stared at my bare chest and then looked back up at my face. "You are SO beautiful Cassie! Do you know that?" I looked away from him. I had never thought of myself as beautiful, or even pretty! Just average. Sam pulled my face back to him and smiled. "Not just on the outside either. You have a beautiful soul too". My faced turned red again and he kissed my neck again, making me giggle.

"Can I see you too Sammy?", I asked bashfully. He smirked down at me and sat up, straddling my thighs. He pulled his shirt off and looked down at me, that same smirk playing across his face. I hesitantly reached up to touch his stomach with both hands. When my fingertips touched his warm skin, he shuddered, closing his eyes. And when I slowly slid my hands up his abs and over his chest, he threw his head back and groaned breathlessly.

When my hands moved back down his stomach and touched the waist band of his pants, Sam looked back down at me breathing hard. I could see his growing erection tenting his sweats. I so wanted to touch it. My fingers slid down his pants and caressed it with just my fingertips. He huffed the air out of his lungs several times before I moved my hands back up the his waist and grabbed his pants, jerking them down to his thighs. His shaft popped free of it's confines and Sam looked down at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"You're not so bad yourself, Winchester!", I chuckled. Now it was my turn to smirk. "Take these off". He laid over me and yanked his pants off the rest of the way. When he sat back up, I spread my legs so he could kneel between them. He leaned over and touched my cheek softly as he spoke.

"If I do anything that hurts or frightens you, you need to tell me right away, OK?", Sam said in a serious tone. I nodded and smiled at him. I was nervous but not scared. He cupped my neck with both hands, sliding them down my shoulders and over my chest. When his hands reached my breasts, he rubbed little circles around my nipples with his thumbs gently. He leaned in and sucked one than the other into his mouth. I couldn't hold in the moans anymore. His mouth was driving me crazy!

"Sam! Please!", I groaned. Sam looked at me confused. "Stop teasing me and get on with it!" He snorted and shrugged, yanking my pajamas clean off with one jerk. My ass bounced on the mattress, making me giggle. He crawled up my body like he was a dangerous predator stalking his prey. The look in his eyes had me panting uncontrollably. He buried his face in my neck, nibbling and sucking. Then I heard him whisper softly into my neck.

"I think I love you".


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, how sweet!", a gruff voice whispered from the darkness. "Moose finally professes his undying love!" Sam grabbed his gun off the night stand and pointed it where he thought he heard the voice, not entirely sure if he was even pointing it in the right direction. "Come on Sam! You really think that will kill me?" Sam slowly lowered the gun knowing it wouldn't do him any good to shoot the Bastard.

I was huddled against Sam's side, trembling with fear. The demon walked slowly out of the shadows, tucking a vial of red liquid into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. I screamed when I saw those eyes glowing red like two fiery coals. It was the monster from my nightmares and I couldn't wake up this time. I scurried back, trying to disappear into the headboard behind me.

"Sam? Is Cassie with you?", Dean yelled, banging on Sam's door. "I heard screaming and Cassie's not in her room!" He turned the knob but the door wouldn't open. Dean banged louder. "SAM!", Dean screamed. But there was no answer. Dean threw himself against the door, but it didn't budge. This wasn't normal for these doors. It should at least move a little on it's hinges. But it was like running into a brick wall!

"What are you doing here?", Sam hissed. "You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow!" Crowley smirked at Sam. His eyes turned into his brown "human" eyes as he rolled them at Sam, exasperated.

"It IS tomorrow, you twit!", Crowley snapped. Sam looked over at the clock on his night stand and it read 12:01am. Sam narrowed his eyes at the clock. It couldn't be past midnight! It just couldn't! Wasn't it just past 10 when Cassie woke from her dream? They weren't awake that long, were they? Sam was having trouble thinking. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to remember what had happened in the last 2 hours.

"You...you're not supposed to c-come until the afternoon!" I whimpered, clutching tightly onto Sam's arm. Crowley finally turned his gaze to me as I clung to Sam. He threw a devilish grin my way and his eyes turned into those burning coals again. I cringed against Sam's side looking away. I had seen enough of those eyes in my dreams to last me a lifetime.

"I'm sorry, my dear", Crowley purred. "But you didn't read daddy's contract before you ran from the house, did you? It clearly states that I would return on this date. It never specified a time". I started to hyperventilate and Sam hugged me close to him. Crowley growled at Sam, flicking his finger at him, and sending him flying backwards out of the bed and against the wall. I screamed again, huddling into the corner on the other side of the bed.

"I'll thank you to keep your hands off my property, Moose", Crowley growled. Sam groaned as he writhed against the wall, unable to break free. His head dropped forward as he passed out. Blood ran from the back of his head and dripped off his chin.

"CAS!", Dean bellowed. "CAS! I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!" Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder and Dean jumped, spinning around to face the angel. "I heard Cassie screaming, but she wasn't in her room. I banged on Sam's door, but nobody answered and the door's locked. That door won't budge! I heard a loud bang and a scream coming from in there!"

"Where is the Spear of Destiny, Dean?", Cas asked.

"It's on the top shelf in Sam's closet", Dean answered. Cas disappeared and then reappeared a moment later with the spear in his hand. I will attempt to end this myself". Dean grabbed Cas' arm before he could vanish.

"Wait! Take me with you!", Dean whispered. Cas just shook his head.

"That would not be advisable", Cas shot back. "I'm going to have enough trouble trying to kill Crowley and keep Sam and Cassie safe, without having to worry about you too". Dean just stared at Cas. His jaw muscle flinched as he clenched his teeth.

"I'm going!", Dean said, glaring at the angel. Cas just sighed and nodded. Dean held on tight as the angel disappeared and re-appeared in the middle of Sam's bedroom. Dean looked around and saw his brother, naked and stuck high against the wall and I, also naked, was cowering in the corner on the opposite side of the bed.

"Come to join the party boys?", that oh too familiar voice called from behind them. They spun around to see Crowley standing next to the door, an angelic sigil painted on it in blood. Both Dean's and Cas' eyes went wide when they realized what it was. Crowley had been prepared for Cas. "I'm sorry Castiel, but your invitation has been rescinded!" Crowley slammed his hand into the middle of the sigil, there was a bright flash of light, and Cas was gone. It would be several hours before he would be able to return.

"CAS!", Dean yelled. "FUCK!" Dean bent down to pick up the spear and was flung against the wall next to Sam. I looked up and saw both Winchesters glued to the wall on the other side of the bed. And Sam had blood running down his face. When I looked over at Dean my eyes grew wide when I saw him staring at me. He jerked his head toward the door and mouthed the word 'RUN' at me. I looked toward the door and saw Crowley staring down at the floor in the middle of the room.

I crawled on hands and knees toward the end of the bed while Crowley strolled casually toward the middle of the room. When I peaked around the end of the bed and saw Crowley bend over to pick up something off the floor, I took off running toward the door. My heart leapt into my throat when my fingers touched the knob, but when I turned it and the door didn't open, I started to panic. I yanked on the knob frantically as I started to whimper.

"Going somewhere Pet?", the voice that haunted my dreams whispered in my ear. When I spun around and saw those gleaming red eyes, I slammed myself back into the door with a strangled sob. Crowley moved in closer and I turned my head away from him so he wouldn't try to kiss me. He leaned in and stuck his nose into the spot where my neck met my shoulder. He inhaled my scent and shuddered as he exhaled slowly.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!", Dean screeched at the demon. With his face still buried in my neck, Crowley flicked his finger at Dean. Dean jerked and groaned as if he'd been kicked in the gut. He wheezed and panted, trying to catch his breath. I gasped when I saw what Crowley had done to Dean.

"Please", I whimpered. "Don't hurt them!" Crowley chuckled in my ear and ran his nose down my jaw. I trembled against the door. When he started kissing my neck, I jerked to the side trying to pull away from him. Crowley yanked me back and shoved the sharp edge of the spear against my neck.

"Huh-uh Sweetheart", Crowley growled in my face. He ran the tip lightly down my throat and across my collar bone. Crowley was breathing heavy against my neck and his hot breath made me cringe. When I felt the top of the spear touch my left breast, I gasped. "I have been waiting for this moment for a VERY long time Love". Crowley dragged the spear down over my stomach and stopped when it was nestled in the curls covering my mound.

"Crowley, please", a voice croaked from the other side of the room. "Let her go". Sam was glaring at the demon with murderous eyes. Another flick of Crowley's fingers and Sam's head jerked to the side like he'd been slapped. "Crowley! If you let her go, you can have me!" Both Dean and I stared at Sam in disbelief. Crowley lifted his head from my neck with raised eyebrows.

"You're offering yourself to me Moose?", Crowley asked in astonishment. He snickered in my face. "He must really love you, Darling, to trade himself for you". He twirled the tip of the spear around in my pubic hair as he spoke. "As tempting as you offer is, Sam, I have been waiting far too long for a taste of this sweet peach". His eyes never left my neck as he spoke to the younger Winchester.

"PLEASE CROWLEY!", Sam screeched. "DON'T DO THIS!" Sam was heaving and panting with blood running down his face. He jerked trying to free himself from the wall.

"Sam?", I whispered in a small voice. Sam looked over at me as I stared back at him. "It's OK Sam. You're too important to risk yourself for me". Sam shook his head frantically, only fighting harder to get free. "SAM!", I shouted at him. Sam looked at me pleading me not to give in. "I love you Sam", I said softly, smiling at him. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

The next moment, we were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

My head was swimming and for a moment I felt like I was floating above the floor. I couldn't see anything. It was like the world had disappeared. When the room stopped spinning and the world slowly came back into focus, I noticed that I was in a dimly lit bedroom. It was too dark to make out very many details but from what I could see, it was large and had a penthouse feel.

When I felt something large moving against me, I realized that I wasn't alone. Hot sulfur breath was blowing on me. Just as before we left Sam's room, Crowley had me pinned against the door. And just as before, he had his face buried in my neck, kissing it. I thought I was going to be sick. I had to swallow hard to push it back down. I squirmed against him, trying to get away.

"Get your disgusting mouth off of me, you fucking slime!", I hissed at Crowley. He chuckled and licked the shell of my ear. I cringed and squeezed my eyes shut. He still had the tip of the spear nestled in between my legs and he kept twisting it so that it pulled my hair and dug into my skin. His other hand lay flat against the door on the other side of me, keeping me from sliding to the side.

"I love it when you talk dirty", Crowley breathed on my neck. "Why don't we take this to a more...comfortable place?" Crowley snapped his fingers and I was laying on a bed with Crowley on top of me. I shoved his shoulders, trying to get him off me but he was so strong. He laid the spear next to my face and grabbed my wrists, pulling them above my head. He grabbed my wrists in one hand and grabbed the spear again.

"STOP!, I screamed. "GET OFF ME YOU SICK FUCK!" He just grinned at me and held the spear to my face, jabbing me in the cheek. He didn't push hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to hurt. I groaned from the pain and gritted my teeth. He pushed harder and blood ran down the side of my face and pooled in my ear. Crowley licked down my cheek and stuck his tongue in my ear. I jerked my head away from him and he sat up, straddling my hips. He grinned down at me, my blood running down his chin.

"MMMMM...", Crowley moaned. "You taste HEAVENLY, my little pet!" He winked at me and the wide grin returned. He lowered his head into my neck again and inhaled deeply. "And you smell even better!" He chuckled silently into my neck. "I can't wait to be buried inside you!" He shoved his feet in between my legs and wrenched them apart. "I'll have to thank Sam for unwrapping my gift for me next time I see him". He snapped his fingers again and my arms were glued to the mattress above my head.

"NO!", I screamed. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Crowley sat up between my legs, holding them apart with his knees, and started to unbuckle his belt. I tried to move my legs to kick at him but they suddenly wouldn't move either. I started to sob and he patted me on the thigh. I was too afraid to see what he was doing but I could hear him fumbling with the button on his pants and a zipper being slowly pulled down. Then I felt his weight settle on top of me and I started panting as I stared at the ceiling.

"Oh, Love!", Crowley purred in my face. "It's all right. I couldn't hurt my favorite pet!" He grabbed my right leg behind the knee and threw it up over his shoulder, just as he did when he was in my head. I wailed when his hot breath hit my face. I could feel him, hard against my thigh. He shifted forward, lining himself up with my entrance. "Are you ready, Sweetheart?"

"FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING BOTTOM FEEDER!", I shrieked at the demon. Crowley's eyes glowed red hot and his nostrils flared. He shoved forward, driving in to me to the hilt in one thrust. I screamed in pain and Crowley looked down at me with raised eyebrows. He was panting from how tight I was squeezing his dick. His eyes grew wide as he stared down at me.

"A VIRGIN!", Crowley said in astonishment. "If I had known, I would have taken my time and savored breaking through that tiny bit of flesh!" He groaned when I squeezed my muscles, trying to push him out of me. "OH! That feels bloody lovely! Do it again!" I turned my head away from him and sobbed into my arm. He started thrusting, slowly at first. It hurt so bad because I wasn't wet. He didn't care about my pleasure. He lived for his own.

"PLEASE! IT HURTS!", I screeched at him. "STOOOOP!" He grunted and moaned on top of me. His hot, sulfuric breath blowing in my ear. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine that it was Sam, but when he grabbed my other leg and threw it over his shoulder, he slammed into me, hitting my cervix with such force, that the pain knocked the wind out of me. I couldn't picture Sam hurting me like this. He loves me. "I love you Sam", I choked out. Crowley froze, staring down at me with murderous eyes.

"WHAT?!", He growled at me. "FUCKING MOOSE?!", Crowley screamed, grabbing my face. He shook my head violently and slammed it down into the mattress. He was seething. "YOU WILL SHOW ME SOME RESPECT, YOU FUCKING LITTLE WHORE!", he screeched as he hammered into me. He had both my legs over his shoulders and I was pretty much folded in half as he leaned over me. He bit into my neck as he came hard. His last thrusts were brutal and it felt like I was being impaled.

All I could do was scream.


	10. Chapter 10

When Crowley disappeared with Cassie, Sam and Dean both stared in horror at the spot where they had been, before falling off the wall and on to their faces on the floor. Dean crawled over to Sam and checked the wound on the back of his head. He had a laceration but it had stopped bleeding. It didn't look too serious. He grabbed a sheet off the bed and covered his brother's lower half. Sam was panting and sobbing into the floor. Dean had never seen him so distraught.

Sam tried to push himself up onto his hands and knees and wobbled before falling back onto his face. He finally managed to get back on all fours and crawl over to his nightstand, using it to help him to sit up onto his knees. He leaned his head on the corner of the table and shuddered. When he closed his eyes all he could see was Cassie's face contorted in fear. That image would be seared into his brain forever. And it would forever haunt his dreams.

"He took her Dean!", Sam wailed. "We have to get her back!" Dean hugged Sam's shoulders as he mourned. He could feel Sam shaking with anger and grief. "I...I love her, Dean!", Sam whispered. Dean dropped his head and closed his eyes. He saw this coming but hoped it wouldn't. At least not until they had dealt with Crowley. But it was inevitable.

"We'll get her back, Sammy", Dean whispered in his brother's ear. "You gotta stay strong for her!" Sam nodded, sitting up on his knees. He wiped his eyes and sniffled. Dean helped Sam to his feet and he wobbled over and sat down hard on his bed. Dean sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder. "Cassie's strong. She'll be trying to find a way to gank Crowley too!"

"Yeah, I know", Sam snorted miserably. He ran his hand through his hair and huffed. "I didn't intend to fall for her, Dean". He felt guilty for lusting after her while that fucking demon was doing the same thing. "I should have backed off. I knew better. We're not supposed to have attachments". He put his head in his hands and wept bitter tears.

"That may be true, Sammy", Dean whispered. "But sometimes we need them". Sam looked up at Dean, confused. "You kept her sane, Sammy! I saw what all this was doing to her. The dreams, the waiting, everything!" Sam looked at the floor and heaved a big sigh. "You kept her head above water!"

"And now I'm letting her drown!" Sam suddenly yelled, standing up. He grabbed the lamp off his night stand and threw it across the room. It smashed against the wall and Dean flinched. He stalked to the middle of the room and just stood there panting like he'd just run the 5K. "I'm not stupid, Dean! I know what he's doing to her right now!" Dean stood up and walked over to his little brother. He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam suddenly grabbed him, hugging him tight.

It felt like his world was crashing in on itself and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He hadn't felt so helpless and angry in a long time. Not since Jesse. This feeling was the main reason he didn't have relationships of any kind. He got attached far to easily. He didn't have it in him to have one night stands. The risk that someone he cared about would be hurt or killed because of him made him afraid to get involved with anyone. But now, here he was, living his worst nightmare.

"It's gonna be OK Sammy", Dean said. "We're gonna get her back and take care of that Son-of-a-Bitch, Crowley, for good!" Dean pulled away and looked at Sam with serious eyes. "But if you can't keep it together, that's not gonna happen, you got it?!" Sam nodded and tried to calm his nerves. "When Cas gets back, we'll think of something together, OK?" Sam pushed away from Dean and stood up straight, trying to look composed. He knew he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Yeah, OK", Sam muttered. Sam walked around the side of the bed and grabbed his jeans off the floor and pulled them on. He bent down and picked up Cassie's blouse and just stared at it. He held it up to his face and inhaled. It still smelled like her. He exhaled a ragged breath and hugged the piece of fabric to his chest like a security blanket. He picked up all of Cassie's clothes and laid them out on his bed like he was expecting her to come back any minute and put them back on. He would keep them for her until she came back. He wouldn't even entertain the idea that she might not come back. He found his shirt and slipped it over his head.

Dean walked over and pick up the broken lamp and sat it on top of Sam's dresser. He sighed and just stood there watching his brother grieve inside his heart. He couldn't tell Sammy that he had no idea how they were going to get Cassie back. He prayed to GOD that Cas had some ideas. Dean didn't even know where to start. But, what he did know was that he needed a drink.

"You wanna beer?", Dean asked. Sam just nodded. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would start sobbing again. He swallowed hard, trying to get the lump to go down and blinked back the tears that were threatening to let loose. He didn't want to come apart. Not now when Cassie needed him to be strong. Dean paused a moment, his heart breaking for his brother, before he walked out. Sam was alone. Utterly.

This grief was his and his alone.


	11. Chapter 11

I laid on the bed with my arms still stuck above my head, my face turned away from the demon who was sitting on the side of the bed. I felt the bed shift as he stood and pulled his pants back up. The sound of his belt jingling as he buckled it, made me shudder. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door without saying a word. I heard the water running in the sink for a few minutes and then shut off. Crowley walked back out wiping his wet hands on a towel.

"Ready for another go?", Crowley breathed. When he made eye contact with me, he grinned and I looked away. He chuckled as he walked close to the bed. "I'll take that as a no". He stopped next to the bed and then looked over at the spear lying on the night stand.

"You lot were planning to stab me with this, is that right?" I stared at the ceiling and refused to respond. He ran his finger down the long piece of metal until his finger stopped at it's tip. He smiled down at the spear as if it was the greatest treasure in the world.

Crowley picked up the spear and sat down next to me on the bed. I started to pant hard in fear of what he had planned for me next. He reached over with his free hand and cupped my breast, squeezing it gently. He caressed my breast as he stared at the spear, turning it over in his hand, letting the light glint of the tip.

"If you were anyone else", Crowley growled, squeezing harshly now. "I would cut these off and hang them on my wall!" I groaned in pain refusing to look at him. He went back to gentle caresses as he smiled down at me. A tear rolled down the side of my face and Crowley caught it with his thumb before it fell into my ear. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and moaned when the salty tear burned his tongue for a moment. "But, you're my new pet. I can't very well slice you up, now can I? We're having so much fun, aren't we?"

He slid his hand down my rib cage and over my stomach. He stopped when his hand was in my curls. He rubbed my mound in gentle circles before his hand slid lower. I trembled as his fingers caressed my folds. I wanted to throw up, but I don't think Crowley would take kindly to that. He wasn't averse to violence when he got angry. I swallowed it back with a whimper. I tried to squeeze my legs together but they flew open against my will and I gasp when his fingers found my clit.

"NOOOOO!", I screeched. I turned my head away from him and he pushed the tip of the spear into the side of my breast, drawing a trickle of blood to run down my rib cage.

"HUH-UH...Darling. You will NOT look away from me again!", Crowley growled, as he twisted the spear to make his point. "Do I make myself clear?" I screamed as the sharp tip dug deeper into my breast. More blood oozed out and ran down to the sheet beneath me. I jerked my head back around to face him, but kept my eyes closed, sobbing. "Now open those beautiful eyes, Sweetheart", Crowley cooed. When I hesitated, Crowley twitched the tip of the spear and my eyes flew open before I could stop them.

"That's a good girl!" the demon purred. He pulled the spear out and laid the flat of the spear on my nipple. The coldness of the metal made me flinch. The fingers he had between my legs started to move, rubbing gentle circles around my clit. He made me keep eye contact with him by jabbing me if I looked away. "I can give pleasure as well as pain, Love". My breathing started to pick up and he could hear my heartbeat accelerate. I knew what he wanted, but I'd be damned if he'd get it. But saying it was a lot harder that doing it.

I couldn't let him do it! Not that! I wouldn't let him make me cum! PLEASE GOD! NOT THAT! Crowley dipped his fingers lower to gather my pooling wetness. Then went back to circling my clit again. Rubbing my nub with slick fingers almost made me come apart right there, but I forced it back down with everything I had. His eyes bore into mine like he was seeing my soul. I refused to cry out and I think it was annoying him. He started rubbing faster and I couldn't stop it. I shattered with a scream and a sob.

"That's a good girl!, Crowley beamed at me. "You did so well!" I sobbed as he continue to rub me. He slowed and finally stopped, just letting his fingers rest there for a moment, feeling my muscles twitch under his hand, as my orgasm ebbed. I hated him! But more than that, I hated myself for letting him force that out of me.

He pulled his fingers away and sucked them clean with a moan. He looked at the spear in his other hand and licked the blood from it's tip. I couldn't help it, I looked away and wailed. He didn't stop me this time, and for that, I was grateful. I didn't want to look at him anymore. He kissed me on the head and climbed from the bed. Crowley left the room, taking the spear with him. My arms and legs were released and I turned on my side and curled into a ball, hugging myself.

I laid there for a long time, just thinking about what he'd done. I knew he didn't do that for my pleasure. By hurting me and than making me orgasm he was trying to break me. He wanted me to beg for the pleasure so that I would avoid the pain. I wouldn't do that. Not now, not ever. I would fight.

Until the end.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam was sitting on his bed in silence. He was still holding the same bottle of beer that Dean had handed him 3 hours ago, while Dean, who was sitting on the floor, against the wall across from his brother, had already had 4. Sam really didn't feel like drinking. His stomach was doing flip-flops. Drinking seemed to be all that Dean wanted to do. Sam was getting irritated wondering where the hell Cas was? He had never been gone this long before.

His mind was driving him crazy with disturbing images of what Crowley might be doing to her. When he closed his eyes, he could see her face scrunched up in pain and he could almost hear her screaming in his head. Cas better get his feathery ass here soon or Sam was gonna rip his damn wings off(metaphorically speaking, of course). He was just about to throw his bottle of lukewarm beer against the wall when a familiar voice called from the other side of the room.

"Sam?", that gruff voice called. Sam and Dean both jumped up and faced the angel, heaving a huge sigh of relief. "I'm sorry that I was gone so long. I was attempting to ascertain Crowley's whereabouts. I wasn't able to locate him. But I believe we can track Cassie". Sam furrowed his eyes at Castiel.

"Wait! Aren't they...in Hell?", Sam asked in confusion. Cas shook his head at the young hunter. "How do you know they're not in Hell? Where else would Crowley go?"

"Hell is not a place for mortals, Sam", Cas said. "That place would destroy her mind and drive her insane. I doubt Crowley wants that". Sam looked away, seething. His jaw muscles twitched as he clenched his teeth. He didn't want to think about what Crowley was no doubt doing to her right now. He didn't want to think about the pain she must be in.

"You said we could track her?", Dean asked. "You don't think Crowley would have thought of that?" Crowley wasn't stupid. He was one of the cleverest demons they had ever dealt with. He had a knack for worming his way out of any situation.

"I'm sure he has", Cas replied. "Which is why we will need to use a spell that is stronger than the usual tracking spell. We will need to use something stronger than a personal item from Cassie for this particular spell.

"And what might that be?", Dean asked. Like Sam, he was getting irritated. He knew as well as Sam did, what Crowley was doing to Cassie and he knew that every second that they fucked around was one second longer that she was with that Son-of-a-Bitch, being violated and likely tortured!

"Blood", Cas said. "Her blood preferably. "But blood from a close relative will do if we add a strand of her hair". Sam and Dean both nodded. This wasn't going to be easy. "Where is the Spear?", Cas asked, looking around the room. When he didn't see it, he turned on Dean with narrowed eyes. "Where is the Spear Dean!" Dean averted his eyes and Cas knew where it was. Crowley had it. Cas turned away from the hunters. He didn't want them to see him lose his temper. His emotions had gotten harder and harder for him to control. He wasn't supposed to feel. He turned back to the brothers when he felt hiis anger ebb.

"We don't have any of Cassie's blood, but we may be able to find some hair on her brush. I'll go check", Dean said and ran from the room. Cas walked over to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't know much about comforting someone who was hurting, but sometimes just letting someone know you were there was enough. Sam looked up at Cas and one corner of his mouth twitched up into what could have been a quick smile. Cas wasn't sure.

"We'll find her Sam", Cas said quietly. "I promise". Sam just nodded. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would start crying again. He didn't want to do that again. He swallowed back the sob that was threatening to erupt from him. A single tear escaped the wall that Sam had put up around his heart. He wiped it away quickly before Cas could see.

Dean came flying back into the room with Cassie's hair brush in his hand. He held it up for the others to see. There were several stands of hair caught in the bristles. Dean had a big grin on his face. He handed the brush to Cas, who examined if carefully, and put it in the pocket of his coat. All of them had the same thought racing through their heads. 'Where do we get the blood?'

"We'll have to find her father", Sam said. "She didn't tell us much about her past or about any other famly. I'll have to do some research to find him. Cassie never gave us his address". Sam got out his laptop, sat down on the bed, and opened it up. " I think she said his name was Charles and she was from Houston, but I don't know his middle name or date of birth".

Well, it's a place to start", Dean said with a sigh. How many Charles Blakes could there be in Houston?"

"Only 763", Sam said matter-of-factly. Dean ran his hand down his tired face and sighed. This was gonna take a while.

"OK. Cas and I will gather the other ingredients for the spell", Dean breathed. Cas and Dean left the room and Sam was alone again. He tried to put everything into finding Cassie's father, but in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think about Cassie. Was Crowley torturing her? Raping her?

He had to get her back soon or he'd go crazy.


	13. Chapter 13

Crowley was gone for a long time. I wasn't sure just how long because there were no clocks in the room. The windows were boarded up so I didn't even know if it was day or night. He kept the room dim and I had no idea where the switch was. I had searched all the walls and found nothing. I assumed it was run by remote control. Even the bathroom light was kept dim. And there was no mirror, there were no mirrors anywhere, which was odd. Crowley seemed like a very vain person to me. I guess he had taken out anything that he thought I could hurt myself or him with.

I was looking through the dresser next to the bed(which was completely empty, by the way) when I heard a key turn in the lock. Without thinking, I ran for the bathroom. I slammed the door and when I tried to lock it, I realized there was no lock. I stood there leaning on the door in a panic, trying to decide what to do. There was nothing I COULD do. I just put all my weight on the door and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Hello, Darling", that voice growled at me from the shadows. I gasped at the realization that he was inside the room with me. Like an idiot, I had forgotten he was a demon and could disappear and re-appear wherever he pleased. "It will do you no good to run, Pet. There's nowhere you can go that I can't find you". I was panting hard as he walked out of the darkness and into the dim light. He loved to torment me by keeping me in the dark so I couldn't see everything that he was doing.

"Please Crowley!", I begged. "No more!" He ignored my pleas and walked slowly toward me. I shoved myself up against the door like I was trying to pass through it. I felt fingers touch my abdomen, just below my belly button. I flinched as his cold fingers slid up my stomach and over my ribs.

"I don't think I like you using my name, Pet", the demon growled at me. "You will call me 'SIR' from now on. Is that understood?" When I didn't answer, his hand flew up to my throat and he snarled in my face like a wild animal. I started to sob and then wheeze as his hand tightened around my throat.

"Y-yes...Sir", I choked out. His hand loosened, but didn't move away from my neck. Even in the dark room, I could see his wide grin and I shuddered. Those bright, burning coals lit up in his eyes again and I turned my face away. He snarled again, grabbing my face. His fingers began to glow and heat up. Then they began to burn and I screamed as the skin on both my cheeks began to sizzle.

"What did I tell you about turning away from me?!, he screamed as my face continued to burn. He threw me against the far wall and I sank down to the floor in a heap. My hand flew to my face and my eyes flew open as I felt only unmarred skin. There were no burns and no pain. "The next time I have to tell you about that, the burns will stay. Is that clear?" I nodded my head at him and he growled at me again.

"Yes sir!", I said quickly. He chuckled quietly as we walked over to me and crouched down to my level. He lifted his hand to my cheek and I flinched. He cupped my cheek and his gaze became soft. He put out his hand, waiting for me to take it. His eyes glowed as he grew angry at my hesitation. I reached out with a trembling hand and placed it in his. Crowley pulled me up gently and led me from the room. He sat me down on the edge of the bed and crouched in front to me again.

"I don't want to hurt you, Love", he purred. "But you WILL obey me". His eyes were soft as he spoke. But, he wasn't fooling me, I knew that was Bullshit! There wasn't anything Crowley enjoyed more than inflicting pain. I fought to keep from rolling my eyes at him. I knew that would just infuriate him again. He still had a hold of my hand and when he stood up, he pulled me up with him. "I want you to obey me, but I also want you to love me", Crowley breathed as his free hand snaked around to the back of my neck.

"Wha...MMPH!", my question was cut off as Crowley's mouth slammed into mine. I threw my arms up and tried to shove him away, but he didn't budge. His grip on the back of my neck was bruisingly tight. He cried out in pain when I bit his lip and he shoved me down onto the bed. He wiped the blood from his mouth, jumped on top of me, and started wailing on me. Blood flew from my mouth and nose and I put my hands up trying to protect me face. He grabbed my wrists and held them down on either side of my head.

"Do you know what most people do when their pets turn on them, hmmm?", Crowley was nose to nose with me, screaming in my face. "THEY PUT THE BEASTS DOWN!" He was seething above me and, in that moment, I thought I was going to die. Crowley was so angry that he was shaking and I thought he would fly apart. He slid my arms up the bed and grabbed both my wrists in one hand. He reached down with his free hand and started to unbuckle his belt.

"NOOOO!", I screeched. "PLEASE! NOT AGAIN! I started sobbing and he started kissing me again to shut me up. He pushed his pants down past his growing erection and I knew that I couldn't stop the inevitable. I couldn't stop him from doing what he wanted. He was so angry that he drove into me with a scream of pure rage. The power behind it knocked the breath out of me. I wheezed and coughed trying to breathe.

"YOU. WILL. NOT. BITE. YOUR. MASTER!", Crowley screamed, punctuating every word with a violent thrust. "DO YOU HEAR ME?!" I couldn't even scream. The air blew out of my chest with every jack hammering blow. All I could do is gasp, my mouth open wide, trying to take a quick breath when he would pull out. Just to have it shoved out of me when he would drive back in. Tears rolled down the sides of my face, along with the blood, and they burned like acid on my skin. I wished he had killed me.

I wanted to die.


	14. Chapter 14

It took Sam nearly a full day to find Cassie's father. He moved around quite a bit after he traded Cassie to save his own skin. It seemed he was afraid that the demon would come back for him and stupidly thought he could outrun him. It wasn't easy to find him, but over the years, Sam had built up a pretty large web of connections throughout the country and eventually found him living in a run down mobile home in a trailer park just outside of Charlotte, North Carolina.

"Can't you drive any faster, Dean?", Sam whined as Dean flew down the highway. Sam sat in the passenger seat chewing on his fingernails, his right knee bouncing up and down frantically. He hadn't slept in 2 days and he had dark circles under his eyes. Dean was worried that if they couldn't get Cassie back, Sam would really lose it

"I'm already going 20 over the speed limit, Sam!", Dean grumbled. "You want me to get pulled over? You know that would hold us up even longer and would only lead to questions we don't want to answer!" Dean tried to keep one eye on the road and one eye on his brother. He didn't want to think about what might happen to him if this all went south. Sam looked at Dean with pleading eyes and then back out the window. "We'll get her back Sam. I promise". Dean hated making promises that he didn't know if he could keep, but he didn't know what else to say.

The whole trip was filled with a very uneasy silence and it seemed like Sam's fragile sanity coiled tighter and tighter with each passing mile. By the time they reached the North Carolina state line, Sam looked like an over wound spring ready to let loose. He sat rocking back and forth in his seat, chewing on fingernails that had already been chewed down to the quick.

"Sammy, you have got to get a grip on yourself!", Dean growled. "You're gonna be useless to her if you don't pull it together!" Sam pulled his finger out of his mouth and sat up straight in the seat. He took several deep breaths and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. "You OK Sammy?", Dean asked, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam just nodded. He wasn't sure what would come out of his mouth if he tried to speak, so he stayed silent. He just stared out the windshield at the road.

Sam only felt like he could breathe again when they pulled into the trailer park. They parked in front of the rattiest trailer in the whole place. The wooden stairs were eaten through by termites and rot and the screen-less screen door was hanging by the bottom hinge. The windows were so caked with dirt that they were impossible to see through. The trashcan near the front door was overflowing with liquor bottles and beer cans.

Dean and Sam walked up to the door and Dean had to tread lightly on the stairs to keep from falling through the slats. He knocked loudly on the door and it rattled on it's hinges. A man's voice could be heard spewing curses and the noises of shifting couch springs as the man got up from it. Dean was still standing on the stairs when the door slowly opened and he was suddenly looking down the barrel of a 44 that was mere inches from his face. All the air was suddenly sucked from Dean's lungs like he was in a vacuum. Dean's hands flew up in the air and he gasped, trying to breathe.

"WHOA!", Dean wheezed. "Take it easy there guy!" The wide eyes of a very skinny, dirty, and unshaven man stared back at him and Dean could see the gun shaking as the terrified man tried not to drop it from his sweaty hands. His eyes shifted from Dean and over to Sam frantically and back again. "Look! We're not hear to hurt you! You're Charles Blake, right?"

"Who...who wants to know?", the man's trembling voice whimpered back. His eyes looked like they were gonna jump right out of his head any second. Sam stepped closer to his brother and the man swung the gun around and pointed it at Sam. "STAY BACK!", the man screamed. "I WILL SHOOT YOU!" Sam was too tired and irritated to care about raising his hands. He rolled his eyes and his hand shot out grabbing the gun from the man's shaking hands. The man ran back through the open door, slamming and locking it behind him. Sam was truly angry now. He kicked open the door and went inside.

"SAM!, Dean shouted. "KEEP YOU COOL!" He followed Sam through the door and closed it. The man was cowering on the floor, against the wall between the couch and the end table. Sam reached down and grabbed the man by his dirty wife beater t-shirt and yanked him up off the floor. Dean grabbed his arm when he realized Sam meant to start pummeling his face. "Sammy, don't", Dean said quietly. "We need him". Sam dropped the man to the floor in a heap.

"PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!", the man whined. Sam looked down at him in disgust. He had never seen a man less deserving of mercy in his life. To Sam he was worse than the lowest monster he had ganked and even though this man was technically human, Sam wanted to gank him more than anything in the world. Sam was breathing heavily through his nose, trying to calm the rage, roiling just under the surface. He walked away from the man and stood facing the door, willing himself to calm down.

"We're not here to hurt you", Dean growled. "We're hear about Cassie". The man's head shot up and his eyes were wide with fear.

"CASSIE!?", the man shrieked. "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!" Sam spun around and stalked over to the man huddled on the floor. Sam stood over him and grabbed him by the shirt again.

"WHERE IS SHE?!", Sam repeated, his voice dripping with sarcasm and rage. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Sam was shaking him viciously. "THE DEMON HAS HER, YOU FUCKING LITTLE COCKROACH!" Sam let go of him, shoving him back down hard to the floor. The man started sobbing into the the filthy carpeting. Sam backed away from him like he had a contagious disease. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT BASTARD IS DOING TO HER RIGHT NOW? DO YOU?", Sam screamed at him.

"I...I'm sorry!", the man whimpered, crawling on his hands and knees toward Sam. "I just...didn't want to die!" He blubbered and cried all over Sam's boots. Sam just stared down at him with cold eyes. He had no pity for this pathetic excuse for a human being. In Sam's eyes, this man was lower than a ghoul(which was at the very bottom of Sam's most disgusting monsters list).

"HEY!", Dean bellowed at the man, yanking him up off the floor by the back of his shirt. "We need your help to get her back. We need some of your blood to find her". The man started shaking his head from side to side frantically. Dean narrowed his eyes at the sniveling little man. The man wrenched himself away from Dean and backed himself into the corner of the room.

"I...I c-can't!", the man whimpered. "If he finds out that I helped you, he'll kill me! I CAN'T!" His eyes moved rapidly from one hunter to the other and he had his arms out stretched with his palms out, trying to keep them back. The brothers walked slowly toward him, trapping him in the corner. "NO! I WON'T DO IT! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sam pulled a large syringe out of the pocket of his jacket.

"We're not asking, Shithead!", Sam growled. "We can do this the easy way, or the REAL easy way. It's up to you". The man didn't move, still holding his arms out in front of him. "Dean?", Sam said with a smirk. Sam didn't have to say another word. Dean lunged at the man in the corner, grabbing him around the middle. He threw the man to the ground and put a knee on his chest, holding an arm down with both hands.

"NOOOOO!", the man squealed like a little girl, writhing under Dean. Sam sat on his legs and searched for a vein, slapping the man's arm. He stuck the needle in and the man screamed like he was being murdered. Dean wished Sam would hurry up. He didn't think anyone around here would call the cops, but you never know. Sam pulled the syringe out, recapped it, and shoved it back in his pocket. The brothers got up, leaving the man cowering in the corner.

Nobody said a word as the brothers left.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up in the middle of the...night?...day?...I don't know, but I woke up to a heavy weight on top of me, heavy on my chest. Something or someone grabbed me by the hair, yanking it up. My head was still swimming with sleep and my vision was hazy. All I could see was a large shape straddling my chest.

"Hello Pet", that sadistic voice purred. "Have a nice nap?" I flinched and threw my hands up, trying to pry his hand from my hair. The fingers of his free hand wrapped themselves around my throat and he chuckled as he squeezed. "Oh, my sweet Darling! When will you get it through your head that you can fight me, but you can't win? So why bother fighting? My hands flew to the hand that was strangling me, scratching and clawing at it, trying to make him let go. He let go of my hair and unbuckled his belt, and undid his pants. I knew what was coming and my mouth slammed shut and I clenched my jaw tightly.

Crowley leaned to the side and grabbed something from off the other side of the bed and when he sat back up straight over me, he let go of my throat and I felt a pointy object jabbing me in the neck as I tried to breathe, with my mouth still clamped shut. I struggled to push back the blackness that was threatening to take me. Though I couldn't see what was poking me, I guessed that it was the spear. Crowley liked to torment me with it to remind me that I couldn't stop him from taking me away from Sam. Crowley also liked to remind me that he had been the only one inside of me and that Sam would never have that pleasure.

"Now love", Crowley cooed. "Open up!" He grabbed my hair again and pulled my face up to meet his cock. He pushed hard against my lips as he growled at me. "OPEN YOUR BLOODY MOUTH WHORE!" He pushed the spear deeper into my skin and I felt hot blood running down my neck. "OPEN IT OR I WILL SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROAT BITCH!" My lips trembled as they parted and I loosened my jaw. He thrust into my mouth fast and hard with a grunt. I started gagging as his prick hit the back of my throat. He held it there, moaning as my throat muscles tightened around his shaft. I could do nothing but grab fist fulls of the sheets and gag on his dick.

He yanked my head back by my hair slowly, only leaving the head in my moth, then shoved it back down on his length brutally, burying my nose in his pubic hair with every down stroke. And every time he pulled my head down, the spear would drive deeper into my neck. He started to grunt louder and I knew he was close. I just closed my eyes and waited for him to finish. He yanked my head down and held it there as he drained his balls down my throat. He groaned as my throat spasmed around his cock. He ground his crotch against my face as he came down from his high.

"OH, SWEETHEART!", Crowley wheezed out, panting. "I haven't had head like that in centuries!" I gasped and coughed, choking on my own phlegm and his cum. "Now, are you hungry? Or have you had your fill?" He chuckled at his own sick joke. He jumped up off the bed, twirling the spear in his hand, and humming, as he skipped like a schoolboy to the small dining table on the other side of the room. "Get your ass out of that bed and sit at the table!", Crowley barked. Eating was the last thing I felt like doing but my stomach had other ideas and grumbled at me. I crawled slowly from the bed and walked timidly over to the table. I sat with my head down and my hands in my lap. He sat a fast food burger and fries in front of me, along with a can of soda.

"I'm not hungry", I said quietly. Crowley's arm flew across the table and grabbed me by the throat and hauled me half way across the table. I squealed in surprise and pain. He growled in my face as I wheezed for air.

"YOU WILL EAT OR I WILL FORCE IT DOWN YOU BLEEDIN' THROAT!, Crowley screamed. "GOT IT?!" I nodded as best I could with him squeezing my neck and he flung me back into the chair, nearly tipping it over backwards. I sat there for a moment rubbing my neck as I coughed. "Good girl!", the demon purred. "Now eat up! I can't have you dying on me, now can I?" I picked up the burger with shaking hands and pulled open the wrapper. I looked up at Crowley and back down at the burger. I sniffed it cautiously. "I haven't poisoned it, if that's what you're thinking".

"I know that", I sneered. "But you're not beneath drugging people". He snorted at my snide comment. I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed loudly. I couldn't take the delicious smell of the burger any longer and took a large bite. He smiled at me like the proud parent of a toddler feeding themselves for the first time. I tried to ignore his stare while I ate. It was hard. He ogled me like I was a side of beef and he was a hungry lion. After I finished eating, I sat with my head down and my hands in my lap again. I couldn't bare to watch him stare at me anymore. I felt so used. He wouldn't let me have any clothes so he could see everything. I couldn't hide anything from him.

"Would you like a glass of wine, Pet?", Crowley asked. He snapped his fingers and the mess from my dinner disappeared. An ice bucket with a bottle of red wine in it sat on the table next to him, along with two wine glasses. He stood up and grabbed the bottle, pulling a corkscrew out of his jacket. I watched as he pried to cork out of the bottle and poured 2 glasses of the red liquid. He placed a glass down in front of me and sat down with his own glass. I just stared at the glass. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. As I stared at it, it changed. It wasn't wine in the glass, but blood.

"Drink, my Lovely", Crowley breathed. I couldn't stop staring at the bright red liquid as it rolled and swirled inside the glass. I could smell the coppery scent of blood and my stomach did a flip-flop. I started to pant as sweat rolled down my face. I closed my eyes and breathed through my mouth but that didn't help. I could taste the blood when I inhaled. "Are you alright Pet?", Crowley asked, his eyes furrowing at me. He took a drink from his glass and when he pulled the glass away from his lips there was blood running down his chin and onto his perfect silk tie.

"I'm...sorry. I...", I blurted and my gorge rose up in my throat. I clapped my hand over my mouth and jumped from the chair, running for the bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet before my dinner came back up. My stomach cramped painfully as I leaned over the porcelain. I heaved until there was nothing left. I flushed the toilet and laid my sweaty forehead on the side of the bowl, panting with my eyes closed tightly.

"Are you alright Darling?", Crowley asked. When I heard his voice coming from the doorway, I jumped, scooting backwards against the wall. I pulled my knees up against my chest and hugged them tight. "Don't fret, Love. I've had my fill of you for now". He smirked and wagged his eyebrows at me suggestively. I looked down at the floor and he chuckled . My eyes flew up to his as the realization hit me.

"You made me see that, didn't you", I said accusingly. "You made me see blood in that glass". My empty stomach flipped again and cramped up when I thought about it. I had to swallow hard to keep from dry heaving. Crowley grinned at me and shrugged. I glared at him and he laughed at me.

"You caught me!", Crowley said with a fake pout. "Sorry Love. I was just having a bit of fun! How was I to know you'd toss your cookies?" I hid my face in my knees and cried silently. What am I gonna do against that? Now he can get in my head and mess with my mind? How do I fight that? I wailed into my legs as I sat on the cold bathroom floor. I didn't know how much longer I could hold on. I was so tired.

So tired of fighting.


	16. Chapter 16

Cas had to go to who-knows-where to find the third ingredient, Thistles. They couldn't find any in the bunker's stores rooms and it was the wrong time of year to find them growing wild in the area. It didn't take him very long, but to Sam, it might as well have been a lifetime. Sam paced the floor in the library, frantically chewing on his nails again. When Cas reappeared, Sam ran to him in a panic, grabbing his shoulders.

"DID YOU FIND IT CAS?", Sam bellowed. "THE THISTLES?" Cas pulled a bunch of purple flowers out of his coat. They were large with prickly leaves just under the petals. Sam thought it was fitting. They were beautiful, like Cassie, but could wound you if you held on too tightly.

Cas explained that the tracking spell he was going to use was a variation of the angel tracking spell he had used a few times. It used the same incantation, but with different ingredients. He drew an Enochian sigil in chalk on top of the large table in the library and placed a metal bowl in the center of it. He placed the 4 largest Thistles in the bowl and poured the blood over them. Then added the hairs as he recited the incantation. "Zod ah mah rah na ee es lah gee roh sah". The contents of the bowl glowed and gave off a faint smoke. Cas seemed to focus on something far away for a moment.

"Cassie is in a penthouse in New York City", Cas said. Sam huffed with nervous laughter, leaning heavily on the table top. He continued to stared at that far away point. "But the apartment itself is warded against angels. I cannot get inside". He paused, again staring far away. "The whole building is guarded by demons, but I'm not sure how much of it is warded.

"YOU CAN SEE THEM?", Sam asked excitedly. Cas nodded trying to see how many demons there were in and around the building, but there were just too many places to search in. He knew this would be a difficult undertaking, but he never imagined it would be this difficult. The King of Hell and his captive were well guarded.

"Can you get us in front of the building at least?", Dean asked. Cas nodded again, still staring at nothing. "Do you know where Crowley is?" Cas' eyes moved back and forth like he was looking for something. After a few moments, his eyes went wide with horror and then his head dropped.

"Crowley is with her", Cas groaned quietly. "He's...He's..." He couldn't finish what he was going to say. His face scrunched up and a tear rolled down his face. He didn't want to see this. He didn't know everything about human sexual behavior, but he knew that what Crowley was doing to Cassie was beyond wrong. It was sadistic and cruel, and Crowley deserved to die.

Dean and Cas both jumped when the spell bowl came whizzing through the air between them and crashed into the wall, spraying blood everywhere. Sam stood with his back turned away from them, panting heavily with anger. He had a trembling hand over his mouth. He couldn't speak, knowing the sound that would come out instead.

"Sam?", Dean whispered. Sam just stood there shaking. It hurt to think about what was happening to her, knowing that he didn't stop it. He should have fought harder for her, and he didn't! "We gotta get ready!" Dean placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You can't come apart now! We're on the 5 yard line, down by 6, with 10 seconds left on the clock!, Dean growled. "So pull yourself together!"

"You're right Dean", Sam whispered back. "It's just that...I...I should have fought harder for her". Dean grabbed Sam's arm and spun him around to face his older brother. Dean looked at Sam with a look that reminded Sam of his Dad. It was a look that his Dad always gave someone that was acting like a damn fool.

"There was nothing you could have done to stop him, Sam", Dean grumbled at his brother. You'd be dead and he would still have taken Cassie! This is not your fault! All you did was care about another person".

"AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WE CARE ABOUT PEOPLE!", Sam screamed in his brother's face. "EVERY PERSON I HAVE EVER LOVED, BESIDES YOU IS DEAD, DEAN! DEAD!" Sam was spitting out his rage and grief and Dean let him. Sometimes letting a person yell and scream was as good as a comforting hug. "BUT THIS! WHAT CROWLEY IS DOING TO HER DEAN! This is worse than death". He whimpered out his pain and anguish. Dean's heart broke for his brother. He understood full well the risks that they took and getting involved romantically with anyone was risking getting your soul ripped apart when they were inevitably taken from you.

"Sam I can't say I know what you're going through just like you don't know what I have gone through", Dean said. "But I do know how much losing someone hurts". Dean walked over in front of his brother and sighed. "But you haven't lost her yet Sammy. So you wanna go get her or not?"

Sam stood up straight, wiped his blood shot eyes with the back of his hand, and grabbed his weapons bag. He walked over and stood next to Cas, waiting, as his brother did the same. Sam was not going to come back without her, that much he was certain of. He was going to save her, or die trying. He had come to the realization that he didn't want to live without her. It was quiet until Sam finally spoke in a choked whisper.

"Let's go".


	17. Chapter 17

I had managed to get my fingers under the board that had been nailed over one of the windows and was working on pulling the corner away from the wall and I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me until I felt a hand grab my shoulder and spin me around. Those red eyes were all that I could see. I felt my cheek explode in pain and I flew sideways into the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PET?!", Crowley growled. "YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH?!" I scrambled away from him on my hands and knees until I got to my feet and ran for the door. My only hope was that he had forgotten to lock it. I turned the knob and pulled on the door. To my great surprise, it actually opened. I wrenched it open and took off, only to slam into Crowley who was standing on the other side of the door. He grabbed me by the arms and flung me backwards into the bedroom. I landed hard on my back in the center of the room.

"NO!", I screamed. I turned around on my hands and knees again and crawled away. I heard the door slam and a key turn in the lock. I could hear the clicking of his dress shoes get louder and louder as he stalked after me. I was whimpering and sobbing as I tried to make my way back toward the window, hoping I could somehow get the board off and escape out the window. I didn't have any idea how, but I would find out.

"I don't think so Love", Crowley growled under his breath. I felt myself being jerked backwards by one ankle. His other hand grabbed me by the hair, pulling my head back. I was still up on my hands and knees as Crowley leaned over me and whispered in my ear. "Well, Sweetheart! This is a new position for us, isn't it?" He jerked my head back hard, grabbing my throat with his other hand, and forced a deep kiss on me that I couldn't keep out. When he pulled away from my face his smirk became full of lust and he ran a finger across my slightly parted lips.

"I think it's time to pop that other sweet cherry!", the demon purred in my face. I started to pant and tried to back away, but he still had a hold of the back of my head by my hair. My eyes went wide and I shook my head frantically. He walked around behind me, still holding my head back. He got down on one knee behind me and undid his pants. Crowley started rubbing and kneading my ass cheeks with his free hand.

"PLEASE DON'T!", I sobbed, staring up at the ceiling. I could feel his erection pushing against my tight hole. Then his free hand slithered up my spine and wrapped around my throat. He pulled me back slowly onto his shaft by the hair and my throat. My eyes squeezed shut as burning tears leaked out and ran down my face. My teeth were clenched as I tried not to scream. But the pain was too much and I opened my mouth to let out the building shriek, but his hand clamped down on my windpipe and all I could do was wheeze.

"OH, BLOODY HELL!", Crowley moaned loudly as he seated into me to his balls. We were both panting and sweating. Crowley from pleasure, and me from pain. He only paused for a moment before he pulled back and slammed back into me again. His grip around my throat loosened and I took in a ragged breath before letting it out with a scream. "YES, WHORE! SCREAM FOR ME!" GOD help me but, that's what I did.

The 2 brothers and an angel appeared in the hallway outside the penthouse. They came face to face with a very large demon guarding the door. But they had caught him by surprise and Cas ended him with a palm on his forehead. Sam and Dean exchanged surprised glances and then looked at Cas with wide eyes. They had expected to be standing outside the building. But they had landed just outside where they wanted to be.

"Sammy, can you pick the lock?", Dean asked. But as he looked over at his brother, Sam was kicking in the door. The door flew off it's hinges and Sam ran inside without waiting for his brother. "SAMMY! WAIT!", Dean yelled. It was too late to try to catch Crowley off guard. He ran in after his brother.

"YOU'RE ASS IS SO TIGHT PET!", Crowley groaned. Sweat was running down his face and he grunted with every thrust. He was getting close and it felt like he was trying to savor every bit of me. My whimpers, the way I tightened around him, trying to push him out. All of it was driving him mad. His hand started to tighten around my throat as he got closer to finishing inside me.

Suddenly a loud bang sounded behind us and the door exploded inward and crashed to the foor. Crowley looked over his shoulder and saw a very large shadow fall on him and a silhouette standing inside the room. Crowley jumped to his feet, pulling me up with him by my hair. As he spun us around to face the dark figure, Crowley dug in his jacket and brought out the spear, jabbing me just under the chin with it.

"Ah, Moose!", Crowley said cheerfully. "Very nice to see you again!" Sam walked farther into the room and was joined by his brother. "And Squirrel! It wouldn't be a party without you!" Cas was standing just outside the door with his back to us. Presumably watching for demons. Sam and Dean were both armed. Sam held the Demon blade and Dean had and Angel blade. Crowley laughed in my ear. "You know those won't kill me, don't you boys?"

"They may not kill you", Sam growled. But I'll have lots fun carving you up with them!" I couldn't see either of the Winchester's faces, because the light was at their backs, but I imagined the smirks that would surely be on their faces. I had almost forgotten that I had a spear at my neck until Crowley pushed it into my skin harshly. He held me against him by my hair and I could feel his still hard cock pressing against my lower back. I suddenly heard shouting coming from the hallway. I looked through the doorway and Cas was fighting a hoard of demons, killing all he could lay his hands on.

"You stay", Dean shouted. "I'll go help Cas!" Dean ran back through the door and he and Cas stood back to back, ganking demons. Sam turned back to Crowley and his hand tightened around the handle of the demon blade.

"LET HER GO, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!", Sam spat at him. "LET HER GO AND I'LL KILL YOU QUICKLY!" Crowley barked with hysterical laughter. He jerked my head to the side and licked the side of my face from my chin up the my hairline. I cringed in disgust and Sam started heaving in rage. "I'M WARNING YOU CROWLEY...DON'T". He pushed the spear through my skin and I felt the blood running down my neck and onto my chest.

"Don't what, Moose?", Crowley purred. "She belongs to me until she's dead. I will do as I please with her". He pulled the tip out of my skin and ran the tip of the spear down my neck and over my collar bone. When the tip reached my breast, he stopped, running the flat of the spear over my nipple. The cold metal making it harden. "She loved everything I did to her, Moose". Crowley ground his hips against me, pushing his erection painfully into my back. I gritted my teeth and groaned. And not in a good way. "She begged me for my cock. Didn't you, Pet?" He cooed in my ear.

"SHUT UP, YOU SLIME!", Sam breathed. He was trembling with anger and his hands twitched, wanting to get themselves wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, and did she tell you she was a virgin, Moose?", Crowley said softly over my shoulder. "Untouched". He caressed the side of my breast with the tip of the spear. "Pure". Crowley inhaled in the side of my neck and shuddered. "Well, she was anyway". He looked up at Sam with his face still buried in the side of my neck. That got the reaction that Crowley wanted. Sam flew forward several feet with the knife raised above his head, bellowing with rage.

Before Sam could bring the knife down, Crowley shoved the tip of the spear hard into the flesh above my left breast. He buried the spear at least 2 inches into my chest and I screamed in pain. Sam came to a sudden stop dropping the knife on the floor. He threw his hands out, showing that he was no longer armed. His eyes were wide with terror as he looked at the tip of the spear buried into my breast.

"STOP! PLEASE!", Sam whimpered. "I'M UNARMED! PLEASE JUST STOP HURTING HER!" Blood ran over my breast and down my stomach. "Crowley, please! Let her go and I'll do whatever you want! I swear!" I looked up at Sam in shock, My mouth hanging open. I shook my head at him, whimpering.

"ANYTHING?", Crowley looked at Sam in surprise. "Interesting". Crowley had to think about that one. How much fun he could have making Sam Winchester do anything he wanted. But at the moment, there was only one thing he wanted Sam to do. "Would you kill yourself for her, Moose?" Crowley tilted his head at the younger Winchester, trying to figure him out. Would he really end his own life for a woman? "Do it and I promise, I'll let your sweet dove go. Forever". Sam looked down at the knife on the floor, bent over, and picked it up with a shaking hand.

"SAM! NO!", I shrieked at him. I jerked in Crowley's grip, trying to wrench my hair out of his hand and the spear out of my chest, but he held me tightly against him. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS SAM!"

"It's OK, Cassie", Sam whispered. "Everything's gonna be OK". He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and raised the blade to his wrist. He looked back up at me and smiled. Like he was telling me that we'd be together soon. "I love you Cassie!", His voice shook as he laid the knife on his wrist. I couldn't let Sam do this. I wouldn't! I looked at Sam and smiled back.

"I love you too Sam", I whispered. I grabbed Crowley's hand that held the spear in both of mine and pulled it toward me as hard as I could. The wind rushed out of me as the spear pierced my lung and slid through to the other side. Crowley tried to yank his hand back, but I pulled one last time with everything that I had left. The spear came out my back and drove itself into Crowley's chest, just left of his sternum.

"CASSIE! NO!", Sam screeched at me. I was still smiling at him as I gasped for air. I felt myself being pulled backward as Crowley fell. I heard him scream and a bright light shown from behind me. I landed on top of Crowley and blood spurted from my mouth as I tried to breath. My lung was collapsing as my chest cavity filled with air and blood. "CASSIE!" NONONONONO!", Sam screamed hysterically. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I love you Sam", I wheezed. He pulled me off of Crowley and into his arms. I reached up and touched his cheek with trembling fingers. I smiled at him again and he kissed me gently on my blood covered lips. I gasped for air that never came. I felt like I was drowning, and I was. Drowning in my own blood. Everything was getting fuzzy around the edges. I tried to focus on Sam's face but my eyes were filling with tears. Sam looked over at the door and saw Dean and Cas still fighting off a mass of demons that didn't seem to have an end.

"CASSIE!", Sam's voice quivered as he held me close to him. "HOLD ON! JUST STAY WITH ME!" I tried, but he seemed to be getting farther and father away and I couldn't hold on to him anymore. I felt my body slipping away from me at the same time. I was floating and it felt so nice. I didn't feel anymore pain and the darkness felt so warm and inviting. I could hear Sam screaming at me and sobbing. I didn't want to leave him. I knew it would kill him, but I couldn't get back to him and I felt so good right here where I was. Everything faded.

Then there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY! THERE'S MORE TO COME!


	18. Chapter 18

"Cassie?", Sam whispered. "CASSIE!" Sam shook her, trying to rouse her. He placed 2 fingers on her neck, trying to feel a pulse. There was none. Sam's face contorted in grief and he hugged Cassie tightly to his chest, burying his face in her hair. He wailed out his despair, rocking back and forth.

"SAM?", Dean shouted as he ran back into the room. He stopped short when he saw Sam sitting on the floor with Cassie lying, unmoving, in his arms. Sam was sobbing, cradling her limp body close to his chest. Dean just stood there in shock with his mouth hanging open. She couldn't be dead! Not after everything they had gone through to save her! Not after everything she went through with that Son-of-a-Bitch, Crowley! Dean's gaze shifted and he saw Crowley laying in a heap, staring up at the ceiling.

He walked over to where Sam was sitting and knelt down, laying his hand on his brother's shoulder. He didn't say a word. He just let his brother grieve. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened. He looked down at Cassie and saw the very bottom of the spear sticking out of her chest. How had that happened? He was too afraid to ask. As if Sam had read Dean's mind, he began to speak.

"She sacrificed herself for me, Dean!", Sam blurted out. "Crowley said if I killed myself, he would let her go. I was gonna do it, Dean! I was desperate to save her! But She drove the spear through her own chest and into his to save me!" Sam was screaming now. "SHE DIED FOR ME, DEAN! FOR ME!" Sam buried his face in her chest. "Please...not for me", Sam whispered.

"DEAN!", a voice shouted from the doorway. Dean stood up quickly and turned toward the voice. Cas stood just outside the door, panting. He was disheveled and his face was pale. "Bring her to me". Sam's head shot up and he looked with shock at the angel. His despair melted into hope in an instant. Dean knelt down and tried to take Cassie from Sam's arms, but Sam wouldn't let her go. Sam struggled to get up with Cassie's body cradled in his arms. He stood up on wobbling legs and carried her out of the room. When they were all standing in the hallway, surrounded by dead demons, Sam spoke.

"Take us home, Cas", Sam whispered. Cas laid a hand on each of the Winchester's shoulders and disappeared. They re-appeared in Cassie's room and Sam laid her down on her bed gently, covering her with the comforter. "Can you save her Cas? PLEASE SAVE HER!", Sam begged.

"I will try Sam", Cas said quietly. "We need to get that spear out of her chest first". Cas laid a hand on her chest, just below where it met her neck. And grabbed the metal that was sticking out of her skin. It slide out with a sickening scraping sound, like the spear had been lodged between her ribs and was scraping against them on it's way back out. Cas dropped the spear on the floor and laid his hand on her head while keeping the other on her chest. His hands began to glow white and he narrowed his eyes like he was concentrating hard. When the light faded, Cas crumpled to the floor and Dean grabbed his shoulders and sat him up.

"CAS!", Dean yelled. "Are you alright?" Cas breathed hard and shook the dizziness from his head and then nodded up at Dean. The fight with the demon's had weakened him and now he was spent. He would need time to gain his strength back. Dean helped him to his feet and sat him at the foot of Cassie's bed. They all looked back over to the unmoving woman. Sam reached down with trembling fingers and checked for a pulse. He started to pant as he spoke.

"I FEEL A PULSE!", Sam blurted. "IT'S WEAK, BUT IT'S THERE!" Sam sat down on the bed next to her. "Cassie? Can you her me Baby?" Her chest slowly rose and fell but there was no response. "Cassie!" Still nothing. "CAS! WHY WON'T SHE WAKE UP?!" Cas looked at Sam with tired eyes, sweat running down his face. He panted heavily as he spoke.

"She was dead too long", Cas said. "Her brain will take longer to recover from this. Give her time". Sam grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. Sam watched over her, silently keeping vigil. He thought he would go mad waiting for something, anything to happen. Dean took Cas to a spare bedroom so he could rest. He brought Sam a sandwich and a beer. It sat on the bedside table untouched. Dean was worried for his brother. He refused to sleep, afraid he wouldn't be there when she woke up. Worst of all, he feared that if he left, her condition would get worse and she would die, even though Cas said that her brain just need time to recover. Dean kept bringing him food that always ended up in the trash can several hours later. After 2 days of no rest and no food, Dean finally put his foot down.

"Sam if you don't eat something and get some sleep, We'll be burying you!", Dean barked at the younger Winchester. Sam just blinked at him with blurry eyes. "Do you want me to have to tell her when she wakes up that you died because you were an idiot?" Dean grabbed the plate off the night stand and slammed it down in Sam's lap. Potato chips flew everywhere. "EAT!", Dean bellowed. "OR I WILL FEED YOU!" Sam grabbed one of the few chips left on his plate and forced himself to eat it. Eating was the last thing he felt like doing. But it looked like Dean wasn't going to back down. He looked up at his brother and Dean glared back at him with his arms folded across his chest. Sam picked up the burger that Dean had made and took a bite. He had to admit that it was really good. He took another bite and then another. Before he even realized it, the burger and all the chips(even the ones that flew all over the bed) were gone.

"Thanks Dean", Sam said with his head lowered. "I'm sorry I've been such an idiot lately". Dean sat down next to him on the bed and looked over at Cassie. He felt for his brother. He needed her and she needed him. Sam needed love. And not the brotherly kind. He knew that Sam wasn't like him. Sam couldn't have meaningless sex like he did. When Sam was with a woman, he gave everything to her. Not just one night. When Sam fell, he fell hard!

"Look, Sam", Dean said. "I know how much she means to you. I do! But you gotta think about you too". Sam looked over at Cassie and his face contorted again into that familiar look of grief. Dean had seen it a lot in the past few days. "Because if you don't take care of you, how can you possibly take care of her?" Sam looked at his older brother and nodded. He had to keep a clear head for Cassie and he couldn't do that if he was a zombie due to lack of sleep. "Go to bed Sam. I'll watch over her. I promise I'll wake you if there's any change, OK? Sam wobbled as he stood up. He walked to the door and paused with his hand on the doorknob. He looked back at the unconscious woman lying there and then over at Dean.

"Thanks Dean", Sam whispered. "For everything". Dean smiled at his brother and nodded. Sam turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. When he got to his room, he flopped down on the bed and passed out without even taking off his boots. Exhaustion took him down into unconsciousness almost instantly. He slept for nearly 18 hours before Dean came running into the room yelling his name. He shook Sam violently to wake him up. "WHA...? WHAT IS IT?!"

"IT'S CASSIE!"

I felt like I was being yanked backwards and falling. Endlessly falling but there was no air whizzing by me. It was just that feeling, ya know? I felt like I was falling forever. And then suddenly I stopped. There was no crash at the end. I could feel again! But it wasn't a good feeling. My whole body hurt like I had just ran a triathlon. I moaned and I could actually hear myself. I could hear another voice far away but it was very soft and muffled like my ears were full of cotton.

"CASSIE?!", a voice breathed. "OPEN YOUR EYES CASSIE!" I could feel something soft under me and something squeezing my hand. I tried to squeeze back, but it was so hard to move. But, slowly my muscles started to work again and I started to writhe around. I opened my eyes gingerly and everything was blurry, like I was under water. "Hi Baby!", that voice was louder now and it sounded familiar. Where did I know that voice? My mind was all foggy and I was having trouble thinking. I felt something warm and soft touch my cheek and I let out a shuddering breath. And then it all came back to me in a flood of memories. SAM! CROWLEY! DROWNING IN MY OWN BLOOD!

"Sam?", I croaked. "Sam, what happened? I was dying!" My hand flew up to my chest but the spear and the wound were gone. I sighed knowing that Cas must have had something to do with it. I looked down at the angel sitting at my feet and smiled at him. "Thank you Cas", I whispered. He just nodded at me with a slight smile. But then I thought about the twisted piece of scum that had put me in this position in the first place. I sat up quickly panting. "WHERE'S CROWLEY?!", I screamed. "HE"LL COME BACK FOR ME!" Sam grabbed me by the shoulders and gently pushed me back down on the bed.

"Crowley's dead, Cassie", Sam said. "You killed him". My eyes narrowed as I tried to remember what all had happened. When I drove the spear through myself, it must have stabbed Crowley as well. He was gone! It was finally over! I sobbed into my hands with relief. "Cassie? Are you alright?" I looked up at Sam's concerned face and nodded. I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I had never been so happy. Laughter didn't seem to be the right response. Happy tears just seemed right.

I WAS FREE!

**THE END**


End file.
